Un pasado doloroso
by MimatoxLove
Summary: Nueve años han pasado, Mimi vuelve a la ciudad después de tanto tiempo, pero no viene sola viene con la pequeña Natsuko, ¿el rencuentro entre Mimi y Matt arreglará las cosas? ¿que pasará cuando el rubio se entere que es el padre de la pequeña?
1. La tragedia

**Un pasado doloroso**

**Capitulo 1: La tragedia.**

-¡MAMA!-grita una niña de unos nueve años desde su habitación.

-¿qué sucede cariño?-pregunta su madre al llegar a la habitación de su pequeña.

-hay una araña ahí-señala el lugar donde estaba el animal indeseado.

Su madre solo sonríe al ver lo tierna que podía ser su hija. Ella se acerco a la araña y la mato con su zapato-listo-anuncio recogiendo con un papel el arácnido muerto.

-gracias mamá-agradeció la pequeña.

Mimi volvió a sonreír y le dio un último vistazo a su pequeña sentada en la cama. Su hija era idéntica a ella cuando tenía su edad con la excepción de que tenía los ojos azules como su padre.

Mimi había cambiado mucho en el pasar de los años. Ella era una mujer de negocios de veintisiete años que vivía en el excitante New York con su única hija.

-mami ¿Cómo crees que sigue el abuelo?-pregunta Natsuko al llegar a la cocina junto a su madre.

Cuando nació su hija ella decidió ponerle el nombre de la madre de su padre. No por él, sino por todo lo que esa mujer había hecho por ella.

-no lo sé-dijo en un tono triste.

Con el paso del tiempo Mimi y su familia se habían acercado más ya que cuando era pequeña no la tomaban en cuenta. También se habían acercado con la tragedia que le paso a ella hace nueve años. Su padre Keisuke era el que más se había acercado a ella y ahora había caído en una fuerte enfermedad y estaba muy grave.

RING! RING!

Se escucho el teléfono sonar.

-yo contesto-dijo Natsuko al ver que su madre estaba ocupada-casa de la familia Tachikawa habla Natsuko.

-Natsuko, linda ¿Cómo estás?-se escucho una voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-¡tía Yuni!-exclamo la pequeña, Yuni era la hermana mayor de Mimi-bien y tú.

-pues ahí ¿está tu mami en casa?-pegunto cambiando su tono de voz.

La pequeña no le dio importancia-si espera un momento-ella puso el teléfono en la mesita-¡mami te llama la tía Yuni!-grito fuerte para que su mamá la escuchara desde la cocina.

-gracias-le agradeció a su hija y tomo el teléfono-bueno.

-hermanita…tengo…algo…que decirte-dijo con voz quebradiza.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto algo preocupada por su tono de voz.

-lo que sucede-se aclaro un poco la garganta-es que papi acaba de fallecer-estas palabras se quedaron en la mente de Mimi por un momento.

-¿qu..Qué?-pregunto sin poder creerlo y con voz quebradiza ¿co..Como fue? ¿Qué sucedió?-su hija la observaba con preocupación.

-pues su enfermedad se hizo más grave y falleció en el hospital hace dos horas-Olga no se contuvo mas y comenzó a llorar-hermanita si puedes por favor ven te necesitamos-pidió en un hilo de voz.

-por supuesto estaré halla muy pronto-con esto colgó el teléfono.

-¿mamá que sucede?-pregunto muy preocupada.

-mi amor tenemos que ir a Odaiba, tu abuelo murió-la pequeña comenzó a llorar al igual que su madre.

Las dos se quedaron llorando para desahogarse por unos momentos que parecían eternos. Luego empacaron algunas cosas para su viaje y se marcharon al aeropuerto.

-disculpe señorita-dijo Mimi a la empleada de el aeropuerto-necesito dos pasajes para el próximo vuelo a Odaiba.

-si señora en un momento se los consigo-la trabajadora comenzó a taclear en su computadora y encontró dos asientos en el siguiente vuelo-aquí tengo dos para el siguiente vuelo, pero son en primera clase.

-los tomo-dijo entregándole el dinero mientras que la señorita comenzaba a taclear nuevamente en la computadora.

Una vez en el avión Mimi estaba viendo por la ventana. Volverá, volverá a ese lugar al que juro no volver nunca en su vida. Ella estaba recordando lo que sucedió el último día que estuvo en esa ciudad.

"_no quiero volver a verte jamás"_esas palabra que creía olvidadas regresaron a su mente _"solo por papá voy a regresar, pero pronto me largare de ese lugar lo más pronto posible"_ pensó decidida y enojada por recordar lo que paso hace tantos años.

**0o0o0**

-¿Cómo me veo TK?-pregunto un hombre rubio mientras se veía en un espejo.

-bien hermano, pero no se supone que te veas bien-dijo mirando a su hermano.

-lo sé, ¿es increíble que el muriera no TK?-pregunto triste al recordar que su jefe había muerto.

-¡¿Cómo me veo?-exclamo una voz femenina quien entraba en la habitación con un vestido negro y un abrigo con mucho brillo.

-Sora iras a un funeral no a un desfile de modas-dijo el rubio ya resignado.

-Matt cuantas veces tengo que decirte que lo importante es verse bien. Está bien-se resigno al ver la mirada reprochadora del rubio.

-ah, hermano la verdad hasta hoy todavía no puedo entender cómo es que escogiste a Sora en lugar de Mimi-dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermano.

-yo tampoco TK-suspiro-y por milésima vez no me preguntes.

-no iba a hacerlo-dijo resignado y algo preocupado por su hermano. Cada vez que hablaban del tema su hermamo se ponía así de mal.

**0o0o0**

Unas horas después todos los amigos, familiares y trabajadores de la familia Tachikawa se encontraban en la iglesia para poder expresar su sufrimiento por la tragedia y darles el pésame a sus hijas y esposa.

Todos quedaron atónitos al ver quien se encontraba en la iglesia al lado de Yuni. Era la primera vez que veían a Mimi Tachikawa después de lo que le sucedió hace unos años.

-como lo siento Mimi-se lamento su mejor amiga Kari, que a pesar de los años aun era su mejor amiga.

-gracias Kari-dijo llorando un poco.

-¿dónde está Natsuko?-pregunto buscando a la niña con la mirada.

-con Yuni-ella suspiro-tu nunca le hablaste de ella ¿verdad?

-por supuesto que no Mimi-dijo en voz baja para que solo su amiga la escuchara-pero sabes que tarde o temprano lo vas a ver ¿verdad?-pregunto esperando una reacción en su amiga, quien se quedo quieta como si no le afectara en lo más mínimo.

-lo sé, y estoy preparada para eso-al momento de decir esto una persona entro a la iglesia y sus miradas se encontraron y quedaron mirándose el uno al otro.

-vamos Matt-esa voz hizo que Mimi desviara su vista hacia otro lugar-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-pregunto la voz.

-nada Sora-dijo sentándose en una banca.

-Como que nada la estabas viendo de arriba abajo-le secreteo-sabes lo que sucederá verdad.

-si Sora, además de seguro ella no quiere ni verme-dijo sin despegar la mirada de Mimi, quien estaba de espaldas hablando con alguien.

-mas te vale-dijo en modo de amenaza Sora.

El padre dio inicio a la misa. Todos los presentes estaban llorando y dolidos por lo sucedido con Keisuke. Pero a pesar de eso cierto hombre con melena rubia no dejaba de ver a cierta castaña que lo veía de vez en cuando, pero desviaba la mirada de inmediato por culpa de Sora.

_**Continuara…**_

**Bueno esta es mi nueva historia :) es algo nada que ver a digimon por ejemplo que Mimi tenga una hermana xD pero en el próximo capítulo verán porque tiene una hermana es algo súper mínimo pero ya xD bueno bueno espero que les haya gustado y que la sigan leyendo :) Matt no sabe que tiene una hija! Porque Mimi juro no volver más? Que ocurrió en el pasado con esos dos? Verán en los próximos capítulos….**

**Gracias por los reviews de mi historia anterior esa era mi intensión hacerlas llorar wajajaj (6) xdd espero que dejen revews aquí también :)**


	2. El testamento

**Capitulo 2: El testamento.**

Habían pasado dos días desde la muerte de Keisuke y sus familiares se sentían muy mal al respecto, ya que Keisuke había sido un hombre muy bueno con los demás.

-mamá, ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Natsuko, al ver a su madre maquillándose.

-tengo que ir a la lectura del testamento de tu abuelo-respondió tomando su bolso.

-mamá, la tía Yuni me dijo que me llevara al parque ¿puedo ir?-pregunto esperanzada.

-claro mi amor, así se distraerán un poco.

-gracias mamá-agradeció y ambas salieron de la habitación, que por el momento ocupaba las dos en la casa de Yuni.

-hermanita ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Yuni al verla tan arreglada.

-tengo que ir a la lectura del testamento de papá, ¿tú no piensas ir?-pregunto confundida.

-no, es que me dolería mucho estar ahí-dijo tratando de no llorar.

-bueno, pues entonces me voy-hizo saber y se despidió antes de marcharse.

**0o0o0**

Más tarde en el despacho del abogado de Keisuke. Todos se encontraban presentes excepto su hija menor.

-ya llegue-dijo al entrar-perdón por la tardanza, pero había mucho transito-se disculpo.

Busco su asiento, pero al ver al lado de quien le toco mantuvo su compostura. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano iba a encontrarse con él. Ya que él era la mano derecha de Keisuke.

-buenos días Mimi-la saludo el al verla sentarse.

-buenos días-su voz sonaba fría y sin sentimiento alguno.

Esto provoco un escalofrió en Matt _"por lo que veo aun me odias. Sora se pondrá contenta"_ pensó muy triste al recordar lo que sucedido hace nueve años.

-bien-dijo el abogado sacándolas a ambos de sus pensamientos-en vista de que estamos todos vamos a comenzar.

El comenzó a leer el testamento tal y como Keisuke lo escribió todos prestaban atención a cada palabra a excepción de un hombre rubio, que estaba pensando en con recuperar a la mujer que tenía a su lado.

-y por ultimo yo Keisuke Tachikawa dejo mi gran compañía de seguros a dos personas de mi confianza, a mi mano derecha y mejor empleado Yamato Ishida y a mi querida hija menor Mimi Tachikawa-termino de leer el abogado.

-¡¿Qué?-gritaron los dos al unísono.

-eso es lo que dice su testamento-dijo el abogado.

-déjeme ver eso-dijo Mimi tomando entre sus manos el testamento. Ella comenzó a leerlo y Matt se acerco a ella para leer también-no, no esto no puede ser cierto-se reusó a creerlo.

-parece que así es Mimi-dijo Matt sonriendo en su interior.

Ella suspiro-está bien si esa es la voluntad de mi padre entonces lo hare, pero tú y yo trabajaremos lo mas separados posible-fue más bien una amenaza y con esto último ella se retiro siendo seguida por todos los presentes.

**0o0o0**

Matt se encontraba conduciendo camino a su casa pensado en que se sentía tan bien, por el hecho de que podrá estar cerca de ella otra vez. El iba tan distraído que no se fijo por un momento en el camino hasta que.

-aaahhh-grito una niña en el camino haciéndolo frenar de repente.

Matt salió del auto para asegurarse si la pequeña se encontraba bien- ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto al ver a la pequeña temblando.

Ella levanto la cabeza para ver al hombre que le hablaba-si-dijo un poco asustada aun.

-parece que no te paso nada-le ofreció la mano para que ella se pusiera de pie-¿Cómo te llamas?

-yo soy…

-aquí estas niña traviesa-dijo una mujer bromeando un poco.

-¿Yuni?-pregunto el confundido.

-hola Yamato-lo saludo la hermana mayor de Mimi y se dirigió a la pequeña-vamos cariño ya nos están esperando.

-si tía-dijo la pequeña y ambas se marcharon.

Al parecer Yuni tenía prisa para llevase a la pequeña, pero ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba Matt internamente, hasta que algo le llego a su mente _"si tía"_ es frase se quedo en su mente y todo su mundo se derrumbo.

-Mimi tiene una familia-murmuro sin despegar la vista del lugar por donde se habían ido las dos castañas.

El subió a su auto y se dirigió a su casa algo triste, pero él no podía culparla después de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Y de seguro Kari le había contado que él se había casado con Sora.

-¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto Sora tratando de besarlo, pero con era de esperarse el la esquivo.

-bien-dijo sencillamente.

-no hablaste con ella ¿verdad?

-no-él se arrojo en el sofá-solo hablamos muy poco, pero no te preocupes porque ella no quiere ni verme.

-eso espero-dijo sentándose junto a él.

-además quédate tranquila, porque ella ya tiene una familia.

-al igual que tu-dijo seriamente.

Matt rio irónicamente-¿tú crees que esta es una familia?-pregunto en el mismo tono en el que se rió.

-no, porque tú no quieres que lo sea.

-Sora esta conversación la hemos tenido todos los días y francamente estoy cansado de ella.

-¿Por qué no puedes darme una oportunidad?-pregunto por milésima vez desde que estaban casados.

-¿crees que por lo que me hiciste te daría una?-respondió con otra pregunta. Ella iba a contestar, pero él no la dejo-Sora tu sabes tan bien como yo que a la única mujer que amo se llama Mimi Tachikawa.

-sí, pero ella no te ama-dijo muy enojada, por el modo en el que él se refería a Mimi.

-por lo que tú hiciste-él se puso de pie-ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a trabajar-y sin más se marcho de la casa, dejando a una muy enojada Sora a solas.

-te juro que ahora que estas aquí me las pagaras Mimi Tachikawa-grito para sí misma muy enojada-te hare sufrir más que la ultima vez-dijo decidida.

Y con esto en la mente comenzó a formular un plan para hacer sufrir a la única mujer que siempre se ha interpuesto entre ella y Matt.

_**Continuara…**_

**xD ven ven ven ¡! Por eso Mimi tiene una hermana era para que Matt escuchara "si tía" para que sepa que era hija de Mimi jejeje bueno dejen reviews :)**

**PD: FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


	3. Trabajo contigo

_Digimon no me pertenece…._

**Capitulo 3: Trabajo contigo.**

Matt se encontraba en su oficina con unos papeles que debía preparar y tener listos para dentro de una hora, pero por más que lo intentara no podía concentrarse, su cabeza entera solo la ocupaba una persona. El no podía cree que con su regreso ella podría ponerlo de esa manera.

-Es increíble-Dijo al pensar en ella-Solo la he visto dos veces y ya me tiene como antes-El apoyo sus codos en la mesa y sostuvo su cabeza con sus manos dio un largo suspiro-Mimi-susurro mientras recordaba la última vez que la vio.

_**Flash back**_

Era una tarde como cualquier otra. Un chico de dieciocho años se encontraba muy nervioso, porque no sabía con explicarle lo que le había sucedido a su novia. El la observa esperando a que apareciera, cuando el decidido acercarse a ella una persona lo detuvo.

-Espero que vas a hacer lo que te dije ¿verdad?-Pregunto esa persona.

-¿Por qué haces esto Sora?-Pregunto sin dejar de ver a su novia parada debajo de un árbol.

-Porque ella tiene que pagar por lo que me hizo-Respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro-Ahora ve y termina con ella-Le ordeno-Ah, y más te vale que sufra o ella se enterara de lo que paso.

-De todos modos yo pienso decírselo.

-Si claro-Ironizo-Entonces será ella quien terminaría contigo, Matt solo hazlo, porque no queras que ella se entere por mí ¿O sí?

-No-Negó en un tono cansado.

-Pues entonces hazlo y hazla sufrir-Sin más el se marcho hacia donde Mimi estaba.

"_mi amor por favor perdóname por esto"_ pensó mientras llegaba con ella.

-Hola mi amor-Lo saludo Mimi.

-Hola-Saludo sin ganas.

Mimi le dio un beso, que él no correspondió-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto confundida.

-Mimi tenemos que hablar.

-Sí, tenemos que pensar ¿Cómo le diremos a nuestros padres que nos queremos casar tan jóvenes?-Pregunto sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-No Mimi, tenemos que hablar sobre nosotros-dijo muy serio, cosa que confundió mas a Mimi.

-¿Qué sucede con nosotros?

-Mimi-El le puso sus manos en los hombros de ella-No, no puedo hacer esto-El se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

-¿Hacer qué?-pregunto mas confundida que antes.

-Mimi, esta relación no tiene sentido-una lagrima corrió por su mejilla derecha.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Lo que escuchaste-La voz de Matt salió fría y sin sentimientos-No quiero estar más contigo.

-Estás loco o te golpeaste con algo-Ella lo rodeo para verlo de frente.

-Esto es serio Mimi-Prácticamente lo grito.

-Pe…Pero ¿Por qué?-su voz sonó quebradiza.

-Porque simplemente no te amo.

-Matt ¿Qué estás diciendo?-pregunto confundida.

-Lo que escuchaste, tuve lo que quería de ti-El sonaba muy frio y distante, pero en el fondo estaba destrozándose poco a poco.

-Es decir que…-no termino la oración, porque ya no pudo con el llanto.

-Si…solo te utilicé.

-Espero que te haya gustado idiota-Ella seco sus lagrimas-Porque esta es, y escúchame bien Yamato Ishida esta es la última vez que me vas a ver- Ella salió corriendo del lugar y cuando ya estaba muy lejos comenzó a llorar.

Y fue cierto esa fue la última vez que la vio, debido a que ella se fue de la ciudad ese mismo día y no fue sino hasta ahora que supo algo de ella.

_**Fin flash back.**_

-Lo que daría por saber si ya me perdonaste-El se recostó en la silla-O si aun me odias, por lo que hice.

-disculpe señor Ishida-Entro su secretaria sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Si Lucy?-Pregunto tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

-¿No debería estar yendo a su nueva oficina?

-¿nueva oficina?-pregunto confundido-oh, sí, enseguida me traslado-Dijo levantándose del sofá.

-¿Quiere que le ayude a empacar sus cosas?

-No, no te molestes yo lo hago-Ella le ofreció una caja para que el guardara las cosas.

-Bien señor-Ella se retiro de la oficina.

Matt comenzó a guardar sus cosas en la caja, hasta que encontró una pequeña cajita roja, la tomo en sus manos.

-Mimi-El abrió la cajita y saco el anillo con el que le había propuesto matrimonio a ella, y ella se lo había arrojado cuando el termino con ella.

El sonrió por el recuerdo de cuando le propuso matrimonio. Lo guardo en su bolsillo. Era un recuerdo que no quería perder. El llego a la oficina de presidencia, pero casi no podía ver debido a la caja que tenía en las manos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo una voz muy conocida por él.

-Vengo a trasladarme a mi nueva oficina-Respondió poniendo la caja en la mesa.

-Oh no-Dijo ella poniéndose de pie-Esta es mi oficina y no quiero que estés aquí.

-Se te olvida que esta es mi oficina tanto como tuya-Dijo en un tono burlón.

-¡Te estás burlando de mi!-Le grito debido a el tono que el uso.

-No, pero tú y yo somos los dueños y por lo tanto esta es mi oficina también.

-Claro que no. Esta es mi oficina debido a que era de mi padre ahora lárgate-Ella señalo la puerta con su dedo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunto acercándose a ella-Temes que si estamos cerca pasaría algo entre nosotros.

Ella se estremeció un poco-¡Estás loco! Ahora sal de aquí.

-Oye te dije que no, está también es mi oficina.

-Haz lo que quieras-Dijo sentándose en el sillón nuevamente.

-Sabes conocí a tu hija-Dijo acercándose a ella nuevamente.

Ella se puso pálida-¿Qué?-Pregunto con miedo-¿Cuándo?

-Hace unas horas. Es muy linda-El estaba pendiente a cada gesto que ella hacia-Se parece mucho a ti.

-No quiero que te acerques a ella-Dijo fríamente.

-¿por qué no?-pregunto como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Ella rio-Crees que te dejare acércate a ella. Cuando no quiero que te me acerques a mí.

-¿Quién es el padre?-Pregunto evadiendo su pregunta.

Ella volvió a reír-eso no te incumbe-Dijo fríamente.

-¿Qué te sucede Mimi?-Dijo acercándose más a ella.

-A mi no me pasa nada.

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan fría?-El se estaba acercando mas a ella.

-Desde que aprendí que no puedo confiar en nadie-Con esto él se alejo de ella.

-Todo el tiempo no se puede ser tan fría Mimi.

Ella rio sarcásticamente-Tu no conoces a la nueva Mimi. Yamato-El sonrió porque ella dijo su nombre-Ahora tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que déjame en paz.

-Bien-El se retiro de la oficina por sus demás cosas.

Cuando ella se recostó completamente en la silla-Dame fuerzas-Rogo mirando al cielo.

Ella aun seguía enamorada de él, pero se juró a si misma que no caería con el otra vez. Porque ya cometió ese error y no quiere hacerlo nuevamente.

-El dijo que la vio-Dijo pensando en que Matt le había contado que conoció a su hija-Relájate Mimi-trato de calmarse-El no sabe que es el padre, porque si lo supiera no me lo hubiera preguntado.

El resto del día ella se lo paso arreglado todo en su antiguo trabajo y contratando un equipo de mudanzas para que trajera sus cosas de su departamento en New York. Estaba empezando desde cero nuevamente, en la ciudad que juró nunca más poner un pie. Ella solo lo está haciéndolo porque sabía lo mucho que su padre amaba esa compañía y ella no quería que saliera de manos de la familia.

**0o0o0**

Más tarde ella se encontraba sentada en un sofá de la casa de Yuni, se sentía fatigada por todo lo que había hecho ese día y por las discusiones que mantuvo todo el día con Matt.

-Mamá ¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto su hija sentándose a su lado.

-Nada princesa, es solo que estoy cansada-Respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Es cierto tenemos que mudarnos aquí?

-Así es cariño.

-Pero, ¿por qué?-Pregunto desanimada.

-Porque tu abuelo me dejo a cargo de la compañía-Respondió lo más tranquila posible. Ella sabía que su hija amaba vivir en New York, porque allá ella tenía una vida con sus amigos.

-Pero mamá-replico enojada-¿Qué pasara con la escuela, con mis amigos?

-Estoy segura de que aquí también harás nuevos amigos y iras a mi vieja escuela- respondió y rio por la expresión que puso su hija-Vamos colega ¿no me apoyaras?-Dijo bromeando.

-Está bien-Aunque ella tenía la personalidad de Matt, en ocasiones ella se comportaba como Mimi de niña.

-Si te sirve de algo yo tampoco quiero vivir aquí-Dijo en tono decaído.

-Si te pones a llorar mamá, me enojare contigo-Le regaño.

-No voy a llorar-Dijo en un tono más alegre-Saldremos adelante como siempre y juntas.

-Si mamá-ambas hicieron su saludo de manos, que habían inventado cuando Natsuko cumplió seis años. Las dos se abrazaron sonriendo mientras unos ojos las veían con una gran sonrisa.

_**Continuara…**_

**Poco a poco se va sabiendo que fue lo que paso en el pasado :) gracias por los reviews, el próximo capítulo se llama "impulsos apasionados", imagínense que pasara con esta pareja xd**

**Dejen reviews! **


	4. Impulsos apasionados

**Capitulo 4: Impulsos apasionados.**

Una hermosa mujer castaña se encontraba en la habitación de la casa de su hermana que usaba temporalmente, mientras buscaba una casa para ella y su hija. Ella se encontraba sentada en la sillita del tocador de la habitación mirándose en el espejo (mirándose no es la palabra, ya que ella tenía la mirada perdida) se sentía mal, no dejaba de pensar en el _"tengo que trabajar con él"_ se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

TOCK! TOCK!

Se escucharon unos toquidos en la puerta-Adelante-Dijo sin ánimos.

-Mimi mira lo…-Dijo su hermana mayor alegre, pero se detuvo al ver el rostro de su hermana-¿Hermanita estas llorando?-Preguntó preocupada.

-No se dé que me hablas-Respondió secando sus lagrimas.

-Estabas pensando en él ¿No es así?-Pregunto sentándose en el tocador. Mimi no respondió-Mimi tienes que superarlo.

-No puedo-Confesó volviendo a llorar-Ahora menos que nunca podre.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque papá nos hizo los co-presidentes de la compañía-Ella respiro hondo-¿Cómo lo voy a olvidar si tengo que verlo todos los malditos días?-Pregunto ahora molesta.

-cambiando un poco el tema-Dijo para que su hermana no llore mas-¿El sabe que ella es su hija?

-Yuni estás hablando prácticamente de lo mismo-Dijo riendo un poco-Y no, el no lo sabe.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabe?-Pregunto alarmada.

-No tiene porque saberlo-Respondió fríamente.

-Sabes anoche te vi hablando con Natsuko-Dijo cambiando el tema-Ella y tu se llevan muy bien.

-Ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida-Sonrió contenta.

-¿Crees que si él se entera te la quite?

-No, porque ella es mía-Respondió decidida-Además el no es así o al menos eso creo.

-Aun lo amas-Argumento Yuni con una sonrisa.

-Estás loca-Ella tomo su bolso-Ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a trabajar.

Yuni sonrió al ver como su hermana había evadido el tema. Mimi se despidió de su hija y se marcho en un taxi que la estaba esperando. Cuando llego todos los empleados la saludaban y le daban la bienvenida, porque no pudieron hacerlo el día anterior.

Ella entro en la oficina de presidencia y se quedo sin habla por lo que estaba viendo-¿Qué significa esto?-Pregunto muy molesta.

-Tú no quieres que trabajemos en el mismo escritorio así que traje el mío-Respondió Matt con una sonrisa. A él le gustaba verla enfadada, porque le recordaba a la Mimi caprichosa de antes.

-Pero ¿Cómo te atreves a cambiar la oficina de mi padre?-Pregunto enojada.

-Ya te lo respondí-Respondió sin darle importancia.

-Me estas colmando la paciencia-Ella estaba muy enfadada.

Matt se acerco a ella-¿Por qué?-Ella iba a responder, pero él no la dejo-Porque que yo sepa no he hecho nada.

-¡Te estás burlando de mi!-Exclamo calórica.

-Yo-Dijo fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

Mimi lo iba a abofetear, pero él le tomo la mano por las muñecas, ella intento con la otra pero él la detuvo igual-¡Suéltame idiota!-Exclamo tratando de zafarse.

Matt no pudo evitarlo y le robo un beso. Ella trataba de soltarse de los labios de él, pero él no la dejo. Ella poco a poco fue dejando de poner resistencia y comenzó a corresponder al beso.

Ellos fueron retrocediendo poco a poco, hasta que ella se topo con el escritorio. Matt la abrazo por la cintura y la subió al escritorio. Ambos se separaron y se miraron por un momento.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?-Pregunto ella en un susurro.

-Esto-respondió Matt y volvió a besarla.

Ella correspondió al beso y lo abrazo por el cuello. El la abrazo por la cintura, mientras el beso se hacía más y más apasionado a cada momento. Matt comenzó a menear sus manos por el cuerpo de Mimi acariciándolo por todos lados. Ella comenzó a hacer lo mismo que el.

Matt se sentía tan bien por haberle robado ese beso y ahora esta acariciando ese cuerpo que siempre lo había vuelto loco y que una vez tuvo el placer de decir que era suyo y de nadie más. Pero ahora era diferente, porque este no era el cuerpo de una adolecente, sino el de una mujer.

Ella sentía lo mismo que él, no podía cree lo que estaba pasando. El la estaba acariciando de la misma forma que lo había hecho esa noche. Ella sintió como su chaqueta era retirada lentamente de su persona. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Ella no iba a permitir que se repitiera la misma historia-Yamato aléjate de mí-El se sorprendió por el tono tan frio que ella había usado.

-¿Qué sucede?-Susurro tratando de tocarle la mejilla, pero ella lo esquivo.

-Pasa que no soy tan tonta como tú crees-Respondió de igual manera y bajándose del escritorio.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto confundido.

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir?-Respondió con otra pegunta. Matt agacho la cabeza-Pues lamento desilusionarte, pero no cometeré ese error dos veces.

-Mimi, yo…

-Matt la vine…-Lo interrumpió Sora. Ambos desviaron su mirada hacia ella.

-Mamá ya llegue-Dijo Natsuko entrando junto a Sora.

-¿Quién es esta pequeña?- pregunto Sora.

-Es mi hija-Respondió Mimi algo molesta.

La pequeña llego al lado de su madre-Oye tu eres ese hombre del otro día-Dijo Natsuko contenta y tanto Sora como Mimi se sorprendieron.

-¿Hija lo conoces?-Pregunto sorprendida aun.

-Si-Respondió Matt-La conocí el otro día-El se dirigió a la pequeña-Por cierto el otro día no nos presentamos. Soy Yamato Ishida, mucho gusto-Dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Mucho gusto soy Natsuko Tachikawa-Dijo estrechando su mano.

-Natsuko-Dijo Matt sorprendido. El elevo su mirada para ver a Mimi que lo miraba con ojos asesinos.

-¿No le gusta?

-No, no-El negó con sus manos-Es un nombre muy lindo, de hecho así se llama mi madre

-¿En serio?-Pregunto sorprendida.

-si-Respondió sonriente.

Ellos estaban tan concentrados en su conversación, que no le estaban prestando atención a una persona que veía detenidamente a esa niña.

Sora no dejaba de ver a la pequeña, a Matt y también a Mimi_"es idéntica a Mimi cuando era niña, pero tiene un parecido con Matt'_ella negó con la cabeza _"es imposible, el me dijo que nunca estuvo con ella, pero esa pequeña se parece a él. Sus mismos ojos, su tono de piel, y su nariz se parece ligeramente a la de el"_ella los miro otra vez _"tengo que investigar esto, me puede servir mucho"_ ella dejo ver una sonrisa llena de maldad.

-cariño ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Mimi sacando a Sora de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ah sí!-Exclamo recordándolo-Tu dijiste que íbamos a ver la escuela donde yo iba a estudiar.

-Es cierto, vámonos-Dijo tomando su bolso.

Nos vemos Natsuko-Se despidió Matt-Fue un placer. Adiós Mimi-Dijo esto último en un tono cariñoso. Ella le dio una de sus miradas que matan.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sora?-Pregunto sin ánimos.

-Vine para hablar contigo.

-Sobre ¿Qué?-Pregunto confundido.

-Ya se me olvido-Dijo sin prestarle importancia.

-No, viniste para poner celosa a Mimi-Argumento sabiéndolo de ante mano.

-No te lo voy a negar-Ella estuvo a punto de irse, pero se dio la vuelta para verlo-Por cierto no quiero que vuelvas a hacer lo que estabas haciendo antes de que yo llegara.

-¿De qué hablas?-Pregunto confundido.

-Tienes labial en tu boca, querido-Dijo antes de salir de la oficina.

Matt se limpio su labios-Mimi-Suspiro volviendo a su trabajo.

_**Continuara…**_

**Estoy muy contenta de lo bien que han respondido a esta historia. Pero aun hay muchas dudas como: ¿Qué pasara cuando Natsuko y Matt descubran que son padre e hija? ¿Qué estará planeando Sora ahora? ¿Matt y Mimi podrán arregla todo y estar juntos de nuevo? ¿Con que Sora chantajea a Matt?**

**Las respuestas en el próximo capítulo. Dejen reviews :D**


	5. Revelación

**Capitulo 5: revelación.**

Un adolecente con melena rubia se encontraba observando a la hermosa criatura que dormía plácidamente en su pecho. El no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido hace unas horas atrás.

-Te amo, Mimi-Susurro acariciando su cabello.

-Y yo a ti-Dijo ella de la misma manera.

-¿Estas despierta?-Pregunto sorprendido.

-Si-Respondió elevando su cabeza y capturando los labios de su amado. El la abrazo por la cintura, y ella lo abrazo también apegándose a él-Debimos haber esperado a casarnos-Dijo ella sonriendo y mostrando el hermoso anillo que adornaba su mano.

-Lo sé-Susurro algo preocupado.

Ella lo miro extrañada-¿Estas arrepentido?-Pregunto desilusionada.

El rió-Claro que no-Ella se relajo-Nunca me arrepentiría de hacer algo contigo.

Ella lo volvió a besar. Luego de una hora los dos se habían duchado (en baños separados), ya habían desayunado, y ahora se encontraban discutiendo, porque ella quería que él se quedara y él tenía que ir a su casa.

-Por favor, quédate-Suplico tomándolo de la mano.

-¡Qué más quisiera!, pero y si tus padres vuelven.

Ella rio sarcástica-Ellos tiene dos semanas en Suiza con Yuni y creo que ya se olvidaron de mi-Respondió en un tono triste.

-No te pongas así-El puso sus manos en sus mejillas-Tu sabes que ellos te quieren-Ella rodo sus ojos-Además tengo que irme porque mis padres deben estar preocupados de que no fui a dormir anoche.

-Oye cambiando de tema-Dijo jugando con sus manos, ella quería que él no se fuera-¿Cómo sigue tu abuelo?

-El está mejor-Respondió recordando la salud de su abuelo. Que no está muy bien-Y el es una de las razones por las que quiero irme.

-Está bien-La convenció-Solo por él.

-Y por mí, no-Se acerco a ella.

-No a ellos los quiero más que a ti-El puso una mueca de ofendido.

-Pues, yo tampoco te quiero-Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No me dejaste acabar. A ellos los quiero, pero a ti te amo-Ella le separo los brazo y se los puso en la cintura.

-Me alegra saber. Te amo-Los dos se dieron un beso y él se retiro de la casa de su prometida.

En su casa.

El entro a su casa y se quito su chaqueta, para colgarla en el perchero.

-¡Mamá, papá!-Grito extrañado por el vacio de su casa-¡Ya llegue!-El fui a ver en la cocina.

En la mesa había una nota. El la tomo y comenzó a leerla:

_Querido Matt._

_Si llegas a casa y no estamos, te queremos decir que estamos en el hospital. Tu abuelo se puso peor de lo que estaba._

_Te dejamos dinero para que tomes el autobús y puedas venir al hospital Central Odaiba. Ahí es donde estamos._

_Atte.; Mamá y papá._

El arrojo el papel, tomo el dinero y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo rumbo a la parada del autobús.

Más tarde en el hospital.

-¡Papá, Mamá!-Exclamo al verlo sentados en la sala de emergencias.

-Matt aquí estas-Ellos se levantaron. En sus rostros se veía la preocupación.

-¿Cómo está el abuelo?-Pregunto preocupado.

-El no está nada bien-Respondió Natsuko muy triste.

No. Esto no puede estar pasando, no de nuevo. Ya había perdido a su abuela hace unos meses y ahora su abuelo está envuelto en una enfermedad muy mala y puede morir, debido a su edad.

-Anoche su enfermedad empeoro-Dijo Hiroaki mirando al cuarto de emergencias.

-Y lo peor es que necesita una cirugía muy costosa-Argumento Natsuko.

-No tenemos el dinero.

-Hola Matt-Escucho una voz muy conocida.

-Hola Sora-Saludo desanimado.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto preocupada.

-Es que mi abuelo volvió a enfermarse.

-Eso es terrible y ¿Crees que se recupere?

-No lo sé, y lo peor es que necesita una cirugía que no podemos pagar.

En ese momento a Sora le llego una idea como un rayo-Te puedo prestar el dinero.

-No, no puedo aceptarlo-Dijo negando y haciendo ademanes con las manos.

-Vamos es para ayudar a tu abuelo.

-Gracias Sora-Le agradeció con una sonrisa-Te prometo pagártelo cuando pueda.

-No tendrás que hacerlo.

-claro que sí.

-Te pagare la cirugía de tu abuelo con dos condiciones.

-¿Condiciones?-Pregunto confundido.

-Sí, la primera es que termines con Mimi, la…

-¡¿Qué?-La interrumpió-Estas loca.

-¿Quieres salvar a tu abuelo?

-Pues sí, pero…

-Pero nada aceptas o no-Lo interrumpió ella.

Matt pensó que estaba en una encrucijada. Por un lado estaba su abuelo, el único que le quedaba, y por el otro estaba el amor de su vida, con la que mantenía una relación que estaba mejor que nunca.

El miro a su padres, quienes estaban muy tristes y preocupados, observando la puerta de emergencias/ el cerró los ojos y le llego a la mente la imagen de la mujer que le robó el corazón _"¿Qué debo hacer?"_se pregunto internamente, sin tener repuesta. El volvió a mirar a sus padres_"perdona mi amor"._

El emitió un suspiro cansado-Lo hare-Respondió con decisión.

-Excelente-Su voz sonó triunfante.

-¿Cuál es la segunda condición?

-Que te cases conmigo-El abrió los ojos como dos platos.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?-Pregunto sorprendido y confundido a la vez.

-Porque estoy enamorada de ti-Respondió sincera-Y porque esto hará que Mimi sufra y así me las pagara.

-Pero, Sora tu sabes que yo la amo a ella.

-Lo sé, pero con el tiempo te enamoraras de mi-Ella le tomo la mano-Además recuerda que ya aceptaste.

-Al menos salvare a mi abuelo-musito fríamente _"pero valdrá perder a la mujer que amo"_se cuestiono y acepto el cheque de Sora.

Después de eso su vida dio un giro muy drástico. Su familia tardo mucho en perdonarle esa torpeza tan grande que cometió, su propia madre ayudo a separarlo de la mujer de ama, pagándole el viaje que ella quería para irse lejos de él, su vida era monótona y miserable, y el colmo de todo el no se había perdonado ese torpe error, que le costó su felicidad.

**Fin flash back.**

Matt se encontraba en su recamara, ese recuerdo nunca lo iba a olvidar. Él lo usaba para castigarse a sí mismo, por ser tan tonto. Y ahora tenía que trabajar con ella y no puede acercársele, porque simplemente ella no se lo permite.

-Estoy cerca de ti y no puedo demostrarte cuanto te amo-El recostó su cabeza en su almohada.

-Matt te tengo una sorpresa-Dijo Sora entrando en la habitación.

-¿Qué podrá ser?-Pregunto sarcástico.

-Algo que te encantara-Ella le entrego un folder con una gran cantidad de papeles.

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto elevando el folder.

-Tu sorpresa-Respondió sentándose a su lado.

El abrió el folder, en el encontró una acta de nacimiento con la foto de la pequeña Natsuko y muchos otros documentos mas-¿Qué significa esto?

-Léelo-Dijo sencillamente.

El comenzó a leerlo con mucho detenimiento y lo que estaba leyendo lo sorprendió, el tomo otro papel que tenía casi lo mismo, pero más detallado.

-¿Esto es verdad?-Pregunto sorprendido.

-Cada palabra.

-Ella es mi hija-Dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, y Mimi te lo oculto todo este tiempo.

-¿Dónde conseguiste esto?-Pregunto mostrándole la acta de nacimiento de su hija.

-Pues no fue sencillo, pero con dinero todo se consigue.

El la miro enojado, luego miro los papeles y su sonrisa volvió. Por fin encontró algo que lo unía con ella nuevamente. Una hija, lo que él y ella siempre habían soñado cuando eran novios.

_**Continuara…**_

**Ahí está con lo que Sora chantajeaba a Matt pero aun hay más…**

**¿Qué estará planeando Sora con esto? ¿Qué pasara si Natsuko se entera de la verdad? ¿Matt le dirá lo que sabe a Mimi?**

**Averígüenlo en el próximo cap.**


	6. La verdad y tristeza

**Capitulo 6: La verdad y tristeza.**

Una mujer hermosa y de cabello rojo se encontraba cerca de la escuela a la que había asistido hace años. Ella estaba justo en frente de la primaria de Odaiba esperando a una de las piezas de su rompecabezas.

Cuando el timbre sonó, ella encontró fácilmente lo que buscaba-Natsuko-La aludida se dirigió al automóvil.

-Usted es la señora que estaba con mi mamá el otro día.

-Así es, pero no me digas señora-Ella abrió la puerta-Eso me hace sentir muy vieja. Soy Sora.

-No quiero ser grosera, pero mamá no quiere que hable con extraños-Ella estaba a punto de irse, pero Sora la detuvo.

-¿Vas a la empresa?-Le pregunto haciendo que ella se detuviera.

-Sí.

-Es perfecto. Yo voy para ese mismo lugar ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

-Está bien, solo porque quiero ver a mi mamá-Ella se monto en el auto. Sora tenía una sonrisa triunfante.

Todo el camino ellas se la pasaron hablando, hasta que llegaron a un tema al que Natsuko evitaba cada vez que Sora lo mencionaba.

-¿Por qué no quieres hablar de tu papá?-Pregunto Sora dulcemente.

-Porque nunca tuve uno-Respondió la pequeña algo triste.

-Qué triste ¿No sabes nada de el?

-No-A ella no le gustaba hablar de eso, porque le causaba mucha tristeza-Mi mamá me dijo que el falleció hace mucho.

"_Así que Mimi le oculto todo y esta mocosa no sabe nada"_ ella estaba feliz de que su plan le estaba saliendo a la perfección-Pobrecita-Dijo con son de lastima.

-Está bien, de todos modos ya me acostumbre.

Sora no solo estaba conociendo a su hijastra, sino que también se estaba dando cuenta de que esa pequeña se parecía mucho a Matt, en su actitud y en su forma de pensar.

**0o0o0**

En otro lugar no tan lejos de ahí un hombre alto rubio se encontraba ardía de los celos, al ver a el amor de su vida charlando amenamente con uno de los empleados de la empresa.

-Sí, tengo una hermosa hija-Decía ella riendo. Ella hace mucho rato se había dado cuenta de la mirada de Matt.

-En serio-Dijo el muy sorprendido-Pero si eres muy joven.

-Y, una mujer puede tener hijo muy joven, ¿O es que es un crimen?-Pregunto bromeando.

-No-El se acerco un poco a ella-Y dime ¿Tienes a alguien que la cuide?

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto dando unos pasos atrás.

-Porque quiero invitarte a cenar-Dijo tomándola de la mano.

Ella lo soltó de inmediato-Aquí es donde trazo mi línea.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto confundido.

-A lo que me refiero es que no quiero salir contigo.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

Ella miro de reojo a Matt-Porque yo tengo novio.

-Perdón-Se disculpo-Yo no lo sabía.

-No importa. Tengo que volver a la oficina, nos vemos-Se disculpo y se marcho a la oficina.

-Te estabas divirtiendo-Dijo Matt aun celoso.

-Y tu no deberías ocuparte de tus asuntos-Lo ataco de forma fría, como solía hacerlo.

-Mimi tenemos que hablar-El se acerco a ella.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar-Ella se alejo de el, y se sentó en su escritorio.

El apoyo sus manos en el escritorio de ella-Yo creo que si hay mucho de qué hablar Mimi.

-Mira, si es por lo de ayer, fue solo una tontería que no volverá a pasar-Dijo decidida y mirándolo a los ojos.

-No es de eso-Ella elevo una ceja-quiero hablar de nosotros.

Ella rio de forma sarcástica-En primera no hay, ni nunca hubo un nosotros. Ahora déjame trabajar.

El tomo su mano-Te dije que tenemos que hablar y tú tienes que explicarme muchas cosas.

-¿A sí?-Su sarcasmo volvió a salir-Y que se supone que tengo que explicarte.

-En primera ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenemos una hija?

Esa pregunta dejo helada a Mimi-No…no se dé que estás hablando-Respondió nerviosa.

El rodeo el escritorio-Si lo sabes Mimi, esa pequeña que vino ayer es mi hija ¿No es así?

-No-Respondió decidida.

-¿Por qué mientes Mimi?

-No te estoy mintiendo-Aclaro sin titubear-Desde aquella noche tu nunca quisiste saber nada de mí-Ella desvió la mirada-¡Así que ella es solo mi hija!-Exclamo enojada.

-No es solo tu hija, es nuestra hija.

-Ahora lo dices después de que no te importo saber nada de mí, ni de ella.

-Mimi, yo no sabía que ella existía-El piso una mano en la mejilla de ella-Y en cuanto a ti, te fuiste sin decir a donde.

-¿Sabes porque lo hice?-El iba a contestar, pero ella no lo dejo-Por tu culpa.

-Pero por lo menos debías decirme que habíamos tenido una hija.

Ella rio-¿Crees que después de lo que me hiciste iría corriendo a tu lado y con lagrimas en los ojos te diría que estaba embarazada?

El agacho la mirada, ella tenía razón él la había lastimado. Ese error lo tenía bien presente.

-Ella es mía Yamato-La voz de ella lo saco de sus pensamientos-Natsuko podrá tener tu sangre, pero yo fui la única que se preocupo por ella y ni tú, ni nadie puede quitármela.

-No te la quiero quitar Mimi. Solo quiero ser parte de su vida, como padre que soy.

-Ya te dije que no-Ella estaba volviendo a enojarse-Natsuko es solo mía.

-Ella no es solo tuya entiéndelo-Dijo el algo enojado-Ella es mi hija tanto como tuya.

-_Mamá_…-Ambos escucharon una voz temblorosa desde la puesta.

-Natsuko-Musitaron al unísono, luego se miraron el uno al otro.

-Cariño, déjame explicarte-La voz de Mimi salió temblorosa, lo que causo que Matt la mirara.

-Mamá, yo escuche bien, el dijo que es mi padre-Ella estaba sorprendida y dolida al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, pero déjame explicarte lo que sucede-Ella se acerco a ella, pero ella la esquivo.

-Me mentiste mamá-Ella y Mimi estaban llorando-¿Cómo pudiste?

-Eso fue algo muy feo-Salto Sora.

-¡Sora cállate!-La callo Matt muy molesto.

-Cariño, por favor tienes que entenderme-Mimi sentía que se estaba desmoronando, ante la mirada de su hija.

-Mamá, lo único que entiendo es que tú me mentiste.

-Escucha a tu madre Natsuko-Intervino Matt, en defensa de Mimi.

-Papá ¿Cómo puedes defenderla si nos engaño a los dos?-Esa pregunta termino de destrozar a Mimi. Su propia hija la veía como una mentirosa. Por otro lado Matt estaba aludido y emocionado por escuchar a su hija decirle papá.

-No hables así de tu madre-El se acerco mas a Mimi-Estoy seguro que ella tiene una razón.

-¿Y qué razón es esa engañar a su hija?-Volvió a intervenir Sora.

-Papá ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?-Pegunto decidida.

-Claro cariño, pero ¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero vivir contigo-Ella miro a Mimi-No quiero vivir donde me mientan.

-Te acompaño, podemos ir por tus cosas-Matt miro a Sora con ojos asesinos.

-Está bien-Fue lo último que dijo Natsuko y las dos se marcharon.

Mimi no lo soporto mas y se desparramo en el piso a llorar-Mimi-Matt se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

_**Continuara…**_

**Holaaa no me convence mucho este capítulo :/ pero bueno espero que les guste igual :) **


	7. Amor, dolor y un impulso

**Capitulo 7: Amor, dolor y un impulso.**

Matt y Mimi tenían unos minutos en la misma posición. El abrazándola y ella llorando por lo que había ocurrido hace poco.

-Mimi, me mata verte así. -Le susurro Matt, acariciando su cabello.

Ella se puso de pie. –Sabes lo que me mata a mi.- Se comenzó a secar las lagrimas. –El que estés cerca de mí. – Su voz sonó fría.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Lo que escuchaste. –El la miro confundido. –Yamato, tu eres el causante de todo mi sufrimiento y de todo lo malo de mi vida.

-Mimi… -El le iba a contradecir, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-No me vengas a decir que no es cierto. –Ella trago saliva, para no volver a llorar. –Todo mi sufrimiento lo causas tú. ¿Sabes cuándo comenzó todo? –El se encogió de hombros. –El día que te conocí. Desde ese maldito día no he dejado de sufrir. Matt, tú siempre me has hecho daño y no te me acerques. –Replico al verlo acercarse. –Toda mi vida había esperado por tu amor y cuando por fin lo tuve me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo. No te voy a mentir esos tres años que pasamos de novios fueron los más felices de mi vida. –Ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo. –jamás sospeche que tu tenias intenciones muy diferentes a las mías.

-Mimi déjame decirte… -Ella lo volvió a interrumpir.

-No, tú déjame terminar. –Ella lo miro con ojos amenazadores. –Esa noche fue maravillosa, aunque odie decirlo me hiciste la mujer más feliz. –El se sonrojo. –Y de esa noche tuve lo mejor que me ha dado la vida y es mi hija. Durante nueve años toda mi vida se centro en esa niña y en su felicidad. La maldita razón por la que no te lo dijo fue porque me entere cuando tenía ya tres meses ¿Y Crees que te lo diría después de lo que me hiciste?

-No. –Respondió agachando la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, dime ¿Por qué rayos me vienes a exigir algo?

-Porque sentí coraje de que no me lo hayas dicho –EL se acerco a ella. –Mimi es nuestra hija. Tuya y mía.

Ella se alejo de él. –En eso te equivocas. Tú me abandonaste así que ella es solo mi hija.

-No digas eso. –El volvió a acercarse a ella. –Natsuko fue producto de nuestro amor.

Ella rio con ganas. -¿Qué acabas de decir? –El iba a responder, pero ella no se lo permitió. –Que yo sepa tu nunca me amaste. –Ella se sentó en su silla. –Yo solo fui un objeto para ti.

El se acerco a ella. –No digas eso.

-¿Que no te gusta escuchar la verdad? –Pregunto irónica.

-Tú sabes que eso no es verdad, yo siempre te ame. –Ella volvió a reír. –Y se que tu aún me amas a mí.

Ella se puso seria. -¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Lo sé, porque lo veo en tus ojos. –Ella abajo la mirada. El la tomo por su mejilla y le levanto su rostro. –No hay que tenerle miedo al amor Mimi.

Ella sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo. –No le tengo miedo.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que sientes? –El se acerco más.

-¿Quieres saber lo que siento? –Pregunto irónica. El asintió. –Lo que yo siento en este preciso momento es dolor, odio, sufrimiento, tristeza, enojo…

-Ya detente. –La interrumpió, porque no quería seguir escuchándola.

-Querías saber que era lo que sentía. –Volvió a su tono sarcástico. –Y eso estaba haciendo diciéndote lo que siento cuando te veo.

-¿Mimi, que te paso? Tú no eras así. –Dijo alejándose de ella.

-¿Te sorprende de no ver a aquella niñita ingenua de antes? –Respondió fríamente.

-Mimi, tú no eres así de fría. –Soltó enojado y sorprendido por lo fría que ella se había convertido.

-Lo soy desde que aprendí que el mundo no está hecho para los débiles y que el sentimentalismo no te lleva a ningún lado.

Matt estaba observando a la mujer que tenía en frente. El no podía creer que esa mujer sea Mimi, su Mimi. Esta Mimi era fría, sin sentimientos y lo odiaba de sobre manera, un recuerdo cruzó por su mente y sonrió. El sabia que detrás de esa mascara estaba la mujer que le robo el corazón.

-Mimi, yo se que tu aun me amas. –El se acerco a ella (muy cerca en realidad) ella trago saliva. –Y voy a luchar porque vuelva esa Mimi, la verdadera Mimi. –El rozo los labios de ella con los suyos. –La Mimi que me robo el corazón hace años. –El volvió a rozar sus labios. Ella se moría de ganas de que el la besara. –La que aun lo tiene en sus manos. –Ella no lo soportaba mas quería que él la besara.

-Yamato, ya hazlo. –Susurro esperando el beso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bésame tonto. –Uso el tono que utilizaba cuando eran novios y él se negaba de broma a darle un beso.

-Como tú digas mi amor. –El también uso ese tono. El tan esperado beso llego muy intenso y con mucha pasión. Ella lo abrazo por el cuello y el la rodeo por la cintura atrayéndola más hacia él. Con forme el tiempo pasaba el beso se volvía más intenso, pero hubo un momento en el que el beso se torno más cálido y cariñoso.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Exclamo una voz, que los hizo separarse de golpe.

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro y luego miraron a la persona que tenían en frente.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Hola!

Huyyyyy se complico la cosa ¿Qué pasara? ¿Quién es esa persona? ¿Podrán Matt, Mimi y Natsuko forma una familia?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo, gracias por sus Reviews sigan dejando más.

Nos vemos!


	8. Te siento

**Capitulo 8: Te siento.**

Una linda niña de cabellos castaños se encontraba en el parque de la ciudad observando el suelo. Estaba sentada en un columpio, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado con su madre hace rato. No podía creer que su madre la había engañado su vida entera.

-No puedo creer que me haya mentido con mi propio padre. –Pateo las piedrecitas que habían en el campo de juegos.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunto un niño preocupado, al verla llorar.

Ella elevo su mirada. -¿Quién eres tú? –Pregunto confundida.

El rio. –Yo te pregunte primero.

-No. No estoy bien. –Bajo su mirada nuevamente.

-Y porque. Digo si se puede saber. –Dijo burlándose un poco.

-Tonto. –Susurro. En ese momento su vista reparo en el chico.

El era un niño de su misma edad con los ojos y el pelo color café, él le estaba sonriendo, y ella pensó que tenía una hermosa sonrisa. –Oye al menos te hice sonreír. –Dijo al verla sonreírle.

En ese momento ella desvió la mirada, totalmente sonrojada. -¿Por qué te preocupas por mi si ni me conoces?

-Porque no me parece bien que todos se diviertan y tú estés sola y triste. –Respondió sincero.

-Gracias. –Agradeció sonrojándose de nuevo. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kei Sakuma. –Se presento sonriéndole. – ¿Y tú?

-Natsuko Tachikawa.

-Me gusta tu nombre.

-Gracias.

-Bueno. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a jugar en los juegos? –El miro hacia ese lugar. –Y Así veré si te vez más linda con una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió y lo siguió hacia los juegos.

_**0o0o0o0**_

-¿Ninguno me va a responder? –Pregunto la persona en frente de Matt y Mimi.

-¿Mamá, papá que hacen aquí? –Pregunto Matt.

(N/A jaja, creyeron que era Sora)

-Nosotros preguntamos primero ¿Quién es ella? –Pregunto Natsuko.

Mimi no dijo nada y se fue corriendo del lugar. -¡Mimi espera, por favor! –Exclamo Matt en un intento inútil de detenerla.

-Hijo ¿Quieres explicarnos qué pasa? –Pregunto esta vez Hiroaki, al estar confundido igual que su esposa.

-¿Esa era ella? –Pregunto Natsuko confundida.

-Sí, mamá, era Mimi.

-¿Cuándo volvió?

-El día de la muerte de Keisuke. –El no dejaba de ver el lugar por donde ella se había marchado.

-Hijo ¿Cómo te sientes? –Pregunto su padre al ver la tristeza en su rostro.

-¿Cómo crees que me siento Papá? –El se tiro en su silla.

-¡Creo que vinimos en un mal momento! –Opinó Hiroaki. –Lo mejor será que nos veamos otro día. –Él y Natsuko salieron por la puerta. –Lucha por ella hijo. –Lo alentó antes de salir.

En el parque.

Una castaña se encontraba corriendo, con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas le daban. En un momento sus pies le fallaron y cayó en el césped del parque.

-Odio mi vida. –Susurro con la voz quebradiza.

De repente una fuerte tormenta comenzó a azotar en toda la ciudad, pero a ella no le importo, siguió recostada en el césped desahogando todo su dolor y tristeza.

_**Me desperté llorando,**_

_**soñé que no volvías,**_

_**que no llegaba a tiempo quizas,**_

_**quiza a tu despedida.**_

Mientras Matt se encontraba sentado en su silla mirando la gran tormenta, y pensando en donde se encontrara la única persona que abarcaba todo su corazón.

-Espero que no estés fuera en esta tormenta. –Dijo melancólico mirando el cielo.

_**Las lagrimas saladas,**_

_**mojaban mis mejillas,**_

_**mi carita empapada,**_

_**los sueños,**_

_**los sueños que morían**_

Ella se sentó en el césped comenzó a ver el cielo.

-Hasta el día de hoy no puedo creer que tú me hayas engañado de esa manera –Las lagrimas volvieron a caer, confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia. –Todos eso sueños, todas las promesas, la idea de una vida juntos, quedaron en el olvido.

_**Te siento en ese beso**_

_**que no fue**_

_**te siento en las ausencias**_

_**te siento en los escombros**_

_**de este amor**_

_**que me lleno de pena**_

_**Te siento en el olvido**_

_**Te siento en el recuerdo**_

_**Te siento en cada parte**_

_**te siento en todo el cuerpo**_

A la mente de él comenzaron a llegar todos los momentos en que estuvieron juntos como novios. Cuando él se le declaro a ella, su primera cita, cuando él le propuso matrimonio y esa noche tan maravillosa y mágica para ambos.

_**No importaran las formas**_

_**Ni la piel que te pongas**_

_**Ni cuando dónde y cómo?**_

_**el nombre**_

_**el nombre que te nombra**_

Ella también comenzó a recordar esas mismas fechas.

-¿Por qué me lastimaste tanto Yamato? Si yo te amaba con toda mi alma y aun te amo. –Ella cubrió su rostro en sus rodillas. -¿Por qué será que los que nos convienen menos son los que más nos gustan?

(**N/A**Mimi tiene razón siempre nos gustan los que no nos convienen, aunque Matt le conviene jaja)

_**Porque sé que estas cerca**_

_**te siento en carne viva**_

_**me desperté llorando**_

_**y supe**_

_**y supe que hoy volvías**_

El se levanto de la silla con decisión.

-¡Te voy a conquistar Mimi y te voy a recuperar, pero del modo correcto! –Exclamo con decisión. El se acerco de al escritorio de ella y tomo su foto entre sus manos. –Te amo y no voy a perderte de nuevo. –Una lágrima corrió por su ojo derecho y cayó en la foto al recordar cuando ella se fue.

_**Te siento en ese beso**_

_**que no fue**_

_**te siento en las ausencias**_

_**te siento en los escombros**_

_**de este amor**_

_**que me lleno de pena**_

_**Te siento en el olvido**_

_**Te siento en el recuerdo**_

_**Te siento en cada parte**_

_**te siento en todo el cuerpo**_

-No puedo dejar de amarte Yamato, pero tampoco te voy a perdonar por lo que me hiciste. –Dijo muy decidida.

Se seco las lágrimas decidida a no llorar más por alguien que no se merece su tristeza.

_**Te siento en ese beso**_

_**que no fue**_

_**te siento en las ausencias**_

_**te siento en los escombros**_

_**de este amor**_

_**que me lleno de pena**_

_**Te siento en el olvido**_

_**Te siento en el recuerdo**_

_**Te siento en cada parte**_

_**te siento en todo el cuerpo.**_

_**Te siento en todo el cuerpo...**_

Se levanto del césped ya había dejado de llover, pero aun se sentía cansada por la distancia que había recorrido. Dio un paso en falso y por poco se cae al suelo, hasta que sintió como unos fuertes brazos la sostenían.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto la persona, separándose de ella.

-Sí, sí estoy bien. –Ella elevo su mirada. -¿Tu? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto confundida y Sorprendida a la vez.

_**Continuara…**_

**Aparece un nuevo personaje :D solo les puedo decir que habrán CELOS! Por parte de Matt :D**


	9. Mi amigo

**Capitulo 9: Mi amigo.**

-¡Ya llegue! –Exclama una niña castaña de ojo azules, que acaba de entrar en su nuevo hogar.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Pregunta una mujer de cabello rojo sin siquiera mirarla.

-Estaba en el parque –Le explicó sentándose a su lado –Sora no sabes lo que me paso me tope con un chico y…

-La verdad no me interesa saberlo –La interrumpió con una voz fría.

-Sora ¿Qué te sucede? –Pregunto algo confundida, por el modo de hablar de ella.

-Lo que pasa es que no me interesa lo que quieras decirme niñita.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, tu eres la hija de la persona que yo más odio, por lo tanto no me interesa lo que te pase –La pequeña hizo un gesto te incomprensión. Sora suspiró –Tú podrás ser hija de mi marido, pero también eres hija de Mimi Tachikawa y yo a ella la odio.

-¿Por qué odias a mi mamá? Y ¿Por qué me ayudaste si no te intereso?

-Que no es obvio niña tonta, yo quería que tu madre sufra y lo logre.

-Eres una mujer muy mala y no entiendo que vio mi papá en ti –Dijo en un tono amenazante. Sora pensó que así se parecía más a su madre y eso la hizo enojar más.

-Eso a ti no te importa niñita malcriada –La tomo del brazo –Y si vuelves a hablarme así ya verás –Le soltó el brazo –Ahh! Y si le dices a alguien tu madre va a sufrir más de lo que tengo planeado –Natsuko la miro muy enojada –Ahora lárgate de mi vista, cada vez que te veo me recuerdas a tu madre.

Natsuko subió al cuarto que su padre le había arreglado. Se sentía muy arrepentida de haberle dicho lo que le dijo a su mamá, había caído en las trampas de Sora y ahora no solo sufría su madre sino también ella.

-Mamá espero que me perdones por lo que hice –Ella hundió su cabeza en la almohada –Tu solo lo hacías para protegerme -comenzó a llorar.

Mientras tanto en el parque de la ciudad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Volvió a preguntar la mujer de ojos miel.

-¿Acaso esa es forma de saludar a tu mejor amigo? –Preguntó sonriéndole de lado.

-Perdón, es que me sorprende verte –Ella se levanto y lo abrazo.

-Pues a mí me sorprende verte llorar.

-No estoy llorando –El la miro con ojos reprochadores –Bien, si estaba llorando -Ella no dejaba de ver a su amigo, no podía creer que él estuviera ahí –Michael ¿Qué haces aquí?

(**N/A**: si era Michael xD ¿que comen que adivinan?)

-Tenía ganas de verte Mimi –Respondió sincero. Ella no podía dejar de ver a su mejor amigo, el era alto con la piel blanca, de cabellos rubios y ojos color celeste era muy guapo, pero además de eso siempre la hacía reír cuando ella estaba triste, eso era lo que a ella le gustaba más de él.

-Me alegra que estés aquí –Ella lo abrazo nuevamente.

-Sabia que te iba a ir mal cerca de ese sujeto –Dijo en un tono suave y abrazándola.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras? –Pregunto separándose del abrazo.

-No lo sé, pensaba quedarme a vivir aquí.

-¡Qué! –Exclamo sorprendida.

-Ni creas que te voy a dejar sola, si tú quieres quedarte a vivir aquí, me quedare contigo.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, te conozco muy bien y sé que esas lagrimas son por ese sujeto –La interrumpió. Ella agacho la cabeza –Ya no te va a hacer sufrir, porque yo estoy aquí contigo.

-Gracias.

-Cambiando de tema donde esta mi sobrina –Dijo sonriendo, para que ella también sonriera, pero ella no lo hizo.

-Ella no es tu sobrina te lo he dicho cien veces, pero a ti y a ella le encanta molestarme –Ella cambio su semblante –Ella… ella está con él –Tartamudeo esto último.

-¿No me digas que él sabe que ella es su hija? –Ella asintió levemente -¿Y te la quito?

-No, en realidad ella se fue con el –El la abrazo –Ella dijo que no quería saber de mí, porque nunca le dije que su padre está vivo –Ella volvió a llorar.

-Ahora con más razón matare a ese sujeto. Mira que separarte de lo más importante para ti.

-Yo misma la aleje de mi – se separo de el –Si no le hubiera ocultado la verdad ella…

-Lo hiciste para protegerla. Yo hablare con ella –Dijo decidido.

-¿Crees que te escuche?

-Soy su tío favorito claro que me va a escuchar.

-Que no eres su tío –Ella volvió a reclamarle – ¿Por qué te enfocas en hacerme enojar?

-Porque te vez mejor enojada que triste –comenzó a reír.

Ella enarco una ceja -¿De qué te ríes? –Pregunto enojada por la risa de su amigo.

-Es que recordé el día que nos conocimos –Respondió sin dejar de reír, haciendo que ella riera también por el recuerdo.

**Flash back:**

Una hermosa adolecente de dieciséis años caminaba por las calles de nueva york, para poder recorrer la ciudad que sería su nuevo hogar.

-Porque no volveré a ese lugar y menos ahora –Susurro para sí misma tocándose el vientre.

Ella esta observándolo todo, debido a que estaba embarazada no la querían aceptar en la escuela que quería estudiar "_Según ellos sería mala influencia para las educadas niñas de esta institución_" pensó usando el mismo tono que uso el director de esa escuela.

Del otro lado de la calle se encontraban unos chicos, quienes la miraban y hablaban.

-Vamos Michael preséntate a esa bella chica –Lo alentó su amigo, al ver con el no dejaba de verla.

-No, no lo hare.

-Oh vamos es muy linda, es más te reto a que te presentes ante ella –Ambos observaron a la castaña, quien se detuvo en una tienda de maternidad y estaba viendo el aparador –Si no lo haces serás un cobarde.

-¡No soy un cobarde! –Exclamo molesto,

-Entonces ve.

-Está bien –Lo convenció.

El se acerco a ella un poco nervioso "_voy a matar a_ _John_" pensó mientras se paraba detrás de ella. La verdad es que él no era muy bueno con las chicas, aunque todas las chicas de su escuela estuvieran enamoradas de él –Disculpa –Dijo cerca de su oído, haciendo que ella se asustara.

-¡Estás loco no me vuelvas a asustar así! –Exclamo molesta.

-Lo siento –Se disculpo algo asustado por la reacción de ella.

-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-Pensaba preguntarte si te gustaría ir a comer un helado conmigo.

-Y por eso me asustaste.

-Yo solo quería atraer tu atención la que se asusto fuiste tú –Dijo riéndose.

-¡Te estás burlando de mi! –Lo miro enojada.

-No –Hizo un ademan con las manos –Es solo que te vez linda cuando estas enojada.

Ella se sonrojo un poco, ahora que lo veía bien era muy lindo –Gracias y si.

-Si ¿Qué?

Ella rodo los ojos –Iré a comer helado contigo.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar, ella pensado que estaría bien tener un amigo y más ahora, mientras que el pensaba que ella era muy bella.

**Fin flash back**

-Ese si fue un día divertido –Dijo la castaña riendo –Me alegra haber aceptado tu invitación.

-No tanto como a mí.

-¿Aun sigues enamorado de mi?

-Sí, cada día te quiero mas –El acaricio su mejilla.

-No me digas eso por favor.

-¿Por qué no? –Pregunto confundido.

-Porque yo nunca podre corresponderte y tú lo sabes.

-Lo sé, no puedo creer que sigas enamorada de ese sujeto después de todo lo que te hizo.

-En el corazón no se puede mandar y simplemente no lo puedo sacar de ahí –Ella señalo su corazón –Por más que quiero hacerlo.

-Cambiando de tema tú me dijiste que necesitas un asistente en la oficina.

-Si ¿Y? -El la miro y ella reconocía esa mirada –Oohh! No!

-Por favor –Pidió con ojos suplicantes.

-No.

-Vamos Mimi.

-Está bien pero harás todo lo que yo te diga sin quejas.

-Si mamá -Dijo burlándose.

-Te voy a matar –Ella lo tomo del brazo y lo golpeo.

-auch! –Exclamo adolorido.

-Eso es por burlarte de mí –Ella le saco la lengua –Empiezas mañana.

-Si señor –Se puso la mano en la frente haciendo el saludo militar. Ella rodo los ojos, sin dudas este nunca cambiara.

_**Continuara…**_

**Bueno no hubieron celos en este capítulo pero habrán ya lo verán :) gracias por los reviews :D**


	10. El asistente

**Capitulo 10: El asistente.**

A la mañana siguiente muchos empleados se encontraban ya en la oficina cumpliendo con sus labores del día. Un rubio de unos veinticinco años se encontraba en su oficina, con una pequeña cajita en sus manos "_no sé cómo pero te voy a recuperar"_ pensó mientras tomaba el anillo entre sus dedos.

**Flash back**

Un chico de dieseis años se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de su novia, dispuesto a tocar el timbre pero los nervios no lo dejaban.

-Vamos Matt –Dijo para sí mismo –No es la Primera vez que sales con ella –Respiro hondo y por fin toco el timbre.

-¡Oh, Matt que sorpresa! –Exclamo una sonriente Yuni desde la puerta.

-No es una sorpresa es mi novio –Dijo Mimi saliendo de la casa –Ya nos vamos –Ella tomo a Matt del brazo y lo halo escaleras abajo.

-Adiós Yuni –Se despidió con la mano, siendo arrastrado por su novia.

-¡Nos vemos! –Exclamo una muy sonriente Yuni.

Ellos llevaban varios minutos caminado sin decir una palabra. El comenzó a reír de repente, haciendo que enarque una ceja -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Que tú me tomaras como excusa para escapar de tu hermana –Respondió sin dejar de reír.

-Bueno que quería que hiciera. Tú sabes que Yuni me vuelve loca –Dijo abrazándose del brazo de su novio –Además, no sé qué te causa siempre lo hago.

-Lo sé, pero es gracioso ahora que lo pienso siempre me tomas para librarte de tu familia.

-Es que me gusta pasar más el tiempo contigo que con mi familia –El le sonrió –Cambiando de tema ahora si me dirás ¿a dónde me vamos?

-Me sorprende que aun no lo has descubierto –Respondió mirando el restaurante.

-Matt es…

-Así es –El le sonrió. Ambos entraron a ese restaurante, que le traía tantos recuerdos.

-Buenas noches. Soy Aki y seré su camarero –Se presento su camarero dándoles un menú a cada uno -¿Qué puedo servirles?

-Queremos lo de siempre, por favor –Dijo Mimi dándole de vuelta los menús.

-Bien en seguida se los traeré –Dijo el camarero y se retiro.

-Mi amor ¿Por qué vinimos al Kaiten Sushi? Si siempre venimos en San Valentín o una ocasión especial –Pregunto algo confundida.

-Es que es una ocasión especial –Ella enarco una ceja en señal de incomprensión –Mimi hay algo que quiero decirte.

-Pues, dímelo mi amor –Dijo riendo por el nerviosismo de su novio.

El tomo sus manos en la mesa –Mimi Tachikawa ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –El saco de su bolsillo una cajita roja en donde había un sencillo pero hermoso anillo de oro, con una piedra de color tornasol.

-Matt –Susurro con lagrimas en los ojo –¡Si claro que sí! –Ella tomo el anillo y lo coloco en su dedo. El rió ante esto, ella lo tomo y le dio un apasionado beso.

**Fin del flash back**

El rió ante ese recuerdo, estaba más que decidido en recuperarla porque sin ella su vida no tenía sentido.

TOCK! TOCK!

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Hola hermano –Lo saludo su hermano menor.

-Hola TK. ¡Qué extraño verte por aquí! Señor no me acercare a esa empresa –Ironizo riendo.

-Tal parece que estar de vuelta con Tachikawa te volvió a afectar –Dijo recordando como él era cuando era novio de Mimi.

-Tú sabes que no estoy con ella –El se sentó en su silla.

-Eso lo sé –Dijo en un tono serio –hermano hay algo que quiero decirte.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Pues, no sé cómo decirte esto –El se rasco la cabeza –Ayer vi a Mimi con un hombre y ambos estaban más que divertidos.

-Mimi con otro hombre ¿Estás seguro?

-Matt recuerda que ella no es nada tuyo. Yo solo te lo dije para que no te pongas celoso –Le explico, mientras el rubio cambiaba su semblante en uno más serio.

-Ella está con otro –Susurro para sí mismo.

-Buenos días –Ambos escucharon una vos femenina desde la puerta.

-Buenos días –Saludaron los dos al unísono.

-¿Qué tengo monos en la cara? –pregunto al sentir la mirada de los dos hombres.

-Hola perdóname por llegar tarde –Se escucho una vos varonil desde la puerta.

-No me sorprende tu siempre llegas tarde a los lugares –Ella se cruzo de brazos y el la abrazo.

-Llego tarde pero llego –Matt carraspeo fuerte –Oh, perdón no me he presentado –El se separo de ella –Mi nombre es Michael Washington –El le ofreció su mano, pero ninguno de los dos se la estrecho.

-Mucho gusto soy TK y el es Yamato –Los presentó, porque Matt parecía estar en otro mundo.

Michael los miro a ambos, pero en especial a Matt –Así que tú eres Yamato –Susurro Michael, sin dejar de ver al rubio.

-¿Y qué hace el aquí? –Pregunto Matt algo enojado.

-¡Que te importa rubio amargado!

Michael comenzó a reír –Soy el novio de Mimi –Dijo abrazándola, mientras ella lo mira con ojos de querer matarlo.

-¡Su novio! –Exclamo TK muy sorprendido.

-Su novio –Susurro Matt en un tono un poco triste y sintiendo una punzada en el pecho.

_**Continuara…**_

**Michael dijo ser su novio! ¿Que pensara Matt ahora? Justo cuando quería arreglar las cosas con Mimi aparece este muchacho xD**


	11. Celos

**Capitulo 11: Celos.**

Los cuatro adultos se encontraban mirándose unos a otros. Lo que Michael había dicho minutos atrás generó un ambiente demasiado incomodo, para todos. Mimi estaba esperando alguna reacción por parte de Matt, mientras que el solo la miraba con ojos reprochadores, Michael permanecía mirando a Matt con una mirada penetrante. Al parecer el que salía sobrando en esa situación era TK.

-¿Desde cuándo son novios? –Pregunto TK, recibiendo la mirada enojada de todos.

Michael respiro hondo, para calmarse –Desde hace nueve años –Matt se sorprendió mucho por esta respuesta.

-Sí, Michael quiero hablar contigo –Dijo Mimi con una voz fría.

-Para que si…-El no termino de hablar, ya que ella lo había arrastrado fuera de la oficina.

-Se puede saber ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Washington? –Exploto muy colérica.

-Vaya debes estar muy enojada, nunca me llamas por mi apellido.

-Esto es serio Michael ¿Por qué dijiste eso? –Pregunto en un tono más suave.

-Solo se me ocurrió eso para protegerte –Explico seriamente.

-Tú sabes que me puedo cuidar sola.

-Eso lo sé, pero ese tipo –Señaló a Matt –Es la única persona a la que cedes fácilmente.

- Ya lo sé – Agacho la cabeza.

El se acerco a ella y la abrazo –Mimi, quiero protegerte y conmigo cerca el no te hará nada.

-Gracias.

-Además solo por esta vez, tendré el placer de decir que soy tu novio.

-Eres un tonto –Ella golpeo su hombro riendo un poco.

-Pero funciono, te hice reír.

En la oficina.

-Matt quieres calmarte –Dijo TK mirándolo caminar de un lado al otro.

-No quiero TK –El respiro hondo –Yo estaba decidido a recuperarla y ahora este tipo aparece.

-Hermano ella nunca va a volver contigo y perdona que te lo diga, pero es la verdad.

-Solo porque ese idiota esta con ella.

-No hermano, ella no volverá por eso –TK señaló una foto en la que se podía ver a Sora.

Matt tomo la foto y la volteo baca abajo –Tie…

-Ya volvimos –Lo interrumpió Michael.

-A quien le importa –Susurro Matt. El se aclaro la garganta -¡Creí que usted no aceptaba demostraciones de afecto en el trabajo señorita Tachikawa! –Dijo mostrando indicios de celos.

-En eso tiene razón, Sr. Ishida pero con Mike es diferente –Respondió ella enojada y abrazando a Michael.

-Hermano cálmate –Le susurro TK a su hermano mayor, quien parecía enojarse a cada segundo.

-Mi amor ¿Qué es lo que hare primero? –Pregunto el americano en un tono muy suave.

-¿A qué se refiere este tipo? –Pregunto el rubio apretando los puños, para no hacer algo de lo cual seguro se arrepentirá.

-El tiene un nombre. Es Michael y para tu información él es mi asistente personal.

-¿Para que necesitas uno?

-No te importa cabezón.

-¡Podrías dejar de acosar a mi novia! –Exclamo Michael, muy molesto. "_¿Qué se cree ese tipo al reclamarle algo a ella?_" Pensó Michael mirando al rubio con ganas de matarlo y Matt hacia lo mismo.

-Papá ¿Puedo hablar…-Natsuko entro en la oficina, pero se quedo muda al ver a cierto rubio americano ahí –¡Tío Mike! –Exclamo muy contenta saltando en brazos del hombre.

-Hola princesa –Dijo este abrazándola.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto muy emocionada.

-Viene a verte a ti y a tu mami –Natsuko miro a Mimi, quien le sonrió pero Natsuko desvió la mirada de inmediato.

-Hija ¿Qué me querías decir? –Pregunto Matt, ya a su límite. Estaba muy enojado, ese hombre viene y le quita a su amada y ahora a su hija.

-A ya lo olvide. Tío Mike ¿me llevas a la escuela?

-Por supuesto –El la abrazo –Usted y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar, espérame afuera- le sonrió a la pequeña y esta solo asintió y salio, Michael se acerco a Mimi- nos vemos después querida- le roba un beso en los labios y salio de la oficina, mientras Matt se pone rojo de furia y Mimi se sonroja ante el acto del americano.

-Bueno hermano, yo también tengo que irme.

-Me saludas a Kari. TK –Dijo Mimi sentándose en su escritorio.

-Está bien, hermano contrólate –Le susurro el chico, antes de salir.

Matt se quedo mirando fijamente a Mimi, mientras que ella solo evitaba su mirarlo a él.

-Valla se ve que ese tipo es muy cariñoso –Dijo el rubio rompiendo el silencio en un tono irónico.

-Ya te dije que se llama Michael.

-¡Como sea! -Exclamo enojado.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? –Pregunto poniéndose de pie.

-Lo que pasa es que yo no quiero a ese tipo en mi empresa.

-En primer lugar no es tu empresa es de los dos, en segundo lugar Michael es mi asistente y en tercer lugar tu no me puedes ordenar nada.

-¡Claro que puedo! –Grito acercándose a ella –Y tampoco quiero que se acerque a mi hija.

-Eres un tonto si piensas que Michael se alejara de ella.

-Ella es mi hija y ese sujeto no me agrada.

-No, el no se alejara de ella porque él la hace feliz o no te diste cuenta.

-¡El no se acercara a ella ni a ti punto final! –Le grito, prácticamente en su cara.

Puff!

Se escucho una fuerte cachetada en toda la oficina.

-Espero que eso te sirva de lección idiota –Dijo ella muy enoja y volviendo en a su escritorio.

Matt se tocó la mejilla con una mueca de dolor en su rostro "_ese tipo se las verá conmigo_" Pensó lleno de furia, algo que nunca había sentido contra nadie.

_**Continuara…**_

**Jaja amo a Matt celoso! Uuu hasta a mi me dolió la cachetada que le dio Mimi! **

**Espero sus Reviews y gracias por los que me han dejado**** :D**


	12. Nuestra hija

**Capitulo 12: Nuestra hija.**

Michael y Natsuko se encontraban en el auto del primero camino a la escuela. Todo el trayecto se lo habían pasado conversando de todo lo que habían hecho durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados, pero ahora ambos se encontraban en silencio, debido a la pregunta de Michael.

-¿No piensas contestar? –Pregunto el por milésima vez.

-Es que… yo… ¿Quieres saber por qué no quiero volver con ella? –Soltó de golpe.

-Eso fue lo que te pregunte –Dijo sereno.

-Porque ella me engaño durante toda mi vida –Grito dolida –Ella nunca me dijo que mi papá estaba vivo –susurro triste.

-¿No piensas que lo hizo solo para protegerte? –Ella lo miro confundida –Piensa ¿Alguna vez tu mamá ha hecho algo sin un motivo?

-No, ella siempre me ha dicho porque lo ha hecho, pero no entiendo ¿por qué dices para protegerme?

-Porque ella es tu madre y quiere lo mejor para ti.

-Pero no crees que lo mejor es estar con mi papá.

Michael rió –El no es una opción –Dijo desviando la mirada.

Ella suspiro -Sabes tío Mike, los adultos no me entienden.

-¿A qué te refieres princesa?

-A que siempre están metidos en sus problemas y ni siquiera me preguntan qué es lo que YO quiero –Dijo enojada.

-¿Y qué quieres? –Pregunto curioso.

Ella respiro hondo –Lo único que quiero es tener a mis padres juntos y que ellos me quieran –ella dejo caer una lagrima –Eso es lo que quiero, que dejen de pelear y me miren a mí.

-Te siente ignorada ¿Verdad?

Ella miro por la ventana –Ellos ni siquiera saben que estoy sufriendo por ellos –Michael miro a esa niña que antes estaba llena de sonrisas y alegría y ahora… -Es aquí –Aviso, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Nos vemos linda –Dijo dándole un abrazo.

-Adiós tío Mike –Ella salió del auto.

-Tengo que hablar con Mimi –Musito comenzando a conducir nuevamente.

**0o0o0o0**

En la oficina de la presidencia se podía notar el ambiente de tensión entre los dos presidentes. Ella estaba escribiendo en el computador, mientras que el la observaba, y el cesante tecleo de ella lo volvía loco.

-Quieres dejar de hacer eso –Dijo el algo enojado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? –Dijo ella sin dejar de hacerlo.

-Por favor, deja de actuar como una niña.

-¿Yo estoy actuando como una niña?, que me dices de ti, que comienzas a reclamar sin razones y a gritar como un tonto –Ella volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, pero él la detuvo, tomándola del brazo.

-Te dije que dejaras de hacer eso.

-Suéltame tonto –Intento zafarse, pero él era más fuerte que ella.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

-Mimi, tengo que hablar contigo –Se escucho la voz de Michael, que entro en la oficina.

-Ahora este tipo entra sin tocar –Dijo Matt, ambos hombres se miraron con enojo.

-El puede entra cuando quiera –Contesto Mimi, poniéndose de pie -¿Qué sucede Michael?

-Es en privado –Respondió mirando a Matt.

-¡Bien! –Dijo el rubio enojado y salió de la oficina.

"_¿Qué es lo que le pasa?"_ Pensó Mimi extrañada por la actitud de Matt.

-Podrías dejar de pensar en el por un momento –La voz enojada de Michael la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mimi, tienes que hablar con Natsuko –Contesto muy preocupado.

-¿Le paso algo malo? –Pregunto asustada, por el tono que el uso.

-Ella está muy mal por ustedes dos –Michael comenzó a contarle a Mimi todo lo que había platicado con Natsuko.

Afuera de la oficina.

-¿Qué le sucede señor Ishida? –Pregunto una secretaria, al ver lo alterado que estaba Matt.

-Nada Susie, no se preocupe –Dijo más calmado –Puede volver a su trabajo.

-Si usted lo dice señor –La joven secretaria continúo con su trabajo.

-Hola mi amor –Se escucho una voz detrás de el.

-Hola Sora –Saludo sin darle importancia.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

-Es que Mimi está hablando con alguien y…

-Ella no puede sacarte de tu propia oficina –Lo interrumpió.

-Está bien, ella está hablando con su novio –Dijo desanimado.

-Eso no le da derecho a sacarte –Ella comenzó a empujarlo –Vamos, y dile a ese sujeto que no te puede sacar de tu propia oficina.

-Pero Sora…-Antes de que pudiera decir algo, ya estaban dentro de la oficina.

Matt sintió una punzada de dolor por lo que sus ojos veían, Mimi abrazada de Michael, mientras que él le acariciaba el cabello.

-Mimi Tachikawa, este no es un nidito de amor donde tú puedes… -Las palabras de Sora fueron frenadas por Matt, quien la tomo del brazo y hizo un gesto de silencio.

Mimi dio la vuelta, y Matt pudo ver que ella estaba llorando -¿Qué hace ella aquí? –Pregunto secando sus lágrimas.

-Lo mismo que hace tu noviecito, visitando a mi esposo –Respondió Sora.

-Tú debes ser la esposa de Yamato –Dijo Michael acercándose a ella –Mucho gusto, soy Michael Washington –Sora se quedo mirando a el chico que tenía en frente.

-Hola, soy Sora Takenouchi –Estrecho su mano.

-Creo que deberíamos dejarlos trabajar ¿No crees? –Dijo él mirando a Mimi, quien asintió levemente.

-Si –Contesto Sora y Michael la tomo de la mano.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –Pregunto Matt, una vez a solas con ella.

-Yamato tenemos que hablar –Dijo ella en un tono muy serio, que preocupo a Matt.

_**Continuara…**_

**Espero que este capítulo les guste, también espero sus Reviews y muchas gracias por los que me han dejado!**

**Quiero decirles que actualice mi perfil :) para los que me quieran conocer más que lo vean y que también vean las recomendaciones de fics y videos de youtube que puse :D aunque de seguro ya han leído todos los fics xD y los videos me gustaría que los vieran :D**


	13. Toda la verdad

**Capitulo 13: Toda la verdad.**

Ambos se encontraban en la oficina, ninguno ha dicho una sola palabra desde que los dejaron a solas.

-¿De qué quieres hablar, Mimi? –Pregunto Matt, rompiendo el silencio entre ambos.

-De los dos, de esto que está pasando entre nosotros y de que estemos peleando todo el tiempo.

-Yo también quería hablar de eso contigo.

-Con estas tontas peleas solo pensamos en nosotros, en hacerle daño al otro y…

-¿Y qué? –Le pidió que continuara.

-¡Y ya estoy harta de todo! Porque no dejamos esto y comenzamos a llevarnos mejor tu y yo.

-Eso es lo que quería desde que te volví a ver Mimi, quería llevarme bien contigo.

-¿Entonces se acabaron las peleas entre nosotros? –Preguntó acercándose a él.

-Si –Ambos estrecharon sus manos, cerrando el acuerdo -¿Por qué tomaste esta decisión ahora?

-Lo que pasa es que Michael me dijo que con todo esto le estamos haciendo daño a nuestra hija –Agacho la cabeza –Y no se tu, pero a mí no me gusta que mi niña sufra.

-A mi tampoco.

-Je, creo que somos unos malos padres ¿No Matt? –Dijo sonriendo de lado.

-No creo que seamos tan malos padres.

-Claro que sí, yo he estado tan distraída que no me he dado cuenta d lo que le pasa a mi propia hija –Dijo desanimada.

-No digas eso, tú eres una gran madre, porque criar a una niña pequeña no es nada fácil, y tú lo has hecho sola.

Ella sonrió –No fue fácil, pero creo que lo hice bien ¿No?

-Muy bien diría yo.

-Gracias. Entonces vamos a llevarnos bien por ella, por nuestra hija.

-Estoy de acuerdo –Ninguno de los dos supo como paso, pero se estaban abrazando.

-No mas peleas –Susurraron al mismo tiempo.

**0o0o0o0**

Mientras tanto en una cafetería no muy lejos de ahí.

-¡Vaya! Eso es muy interesante –Exclama Sora al escuchar lo que Michael le estaba contando –Pero ¿por qué viniste hasta aquí? Si tenías una gran vida en Nueva York, si yo fuera tú y viviera en ese hermoso lugar, nunca me iría.

-Lo que pasa es que hay cosas más importantes que el dinero y los lugares lujosos.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Pues el amor –Dijo con una sonrisa –Yo vine hasta aquí solo por Mimi.

-Espero que ella lo valore.

-Yo también –Susurro Michael, mas para el que para Sora –Te he contado mucho sobre mí, y tú no me has dicho casi nada de ti.

-Pues, de mi no hay mucho que decir. Soy hija de dos empresarios muy ricos, así que tengo mucho dinero, estoy casada y vivo muy bien.

-Eso parece una descripción muy buena, pero no muy feliz –Sora sonrió un poco triste. A ella no le gusta hablar de su vida –Dime una cosa ¿Eres feliz?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué si eres feliz? No es difícil de responder.

-No lo sé, supongo –Se encogió de hombros.

-Pensé que si eras feliz, estas con el hombre que amas ¿no?

Sora tocio un poco, al ahogarse con su café -¿El hombre que amo?

-Sí ¿o no es Yamato? –Preguntó confundido.

-Pues yo…

-No lo amas ¿Cierto? Puedo verlo en tus ojos.

-No –Ella desvió la mirada avergonzada.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estas con él? Si no lo amas y el no te ama a ti, porque no rehacen sus vidas.

-Es que es complicado –Trato de explicarse.

-Yo no le veo nada de complicado, si no se aman rehagan sus vidas, para que puedan ser felices al lado de dos personas, a las que en serio amen.

Sora se quedo en silencio, pensando en lo que él había dicho. Tenía razón, si no lo amaba, para que retenerlo, Matt no se merece eso.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Dos semanas después.

La pequeña Natsuko baja las escaleras de la casa de su padre, aun sigue viviendo con él, pero se ha acercado un poco más a su madre, desde que ella y Matt se llevan mejor.

Desde que ella noto que sus padres se llevaban mejor, ha estado de muy buen humor, porque eso es lo que ella quería.

-Buenos días papi –Dijo entrando a la cocina, donde su papá prepara el desayuno.

-Buenos días Princesa –Matt le sirvió el desayuno a Natsuko y se sentó con ella a comer –Hoy estas de muy buen humor.

-Es que me desperté con un buen presentimiento.

-¿Un presentimiento?

-Sí, no sé que es –Dijo comiendo un poco –Pero siento que algo bueno va a pasar.

-Pues hay que hacerle caso a ese presentimiento entonces –Dijo Matt sonriendo -¿Quieres que te lleve a la escuela?

-No gracias papi, no quiero que se te haga tarde, además tío Mike me va a llevar. Creo que se me va a hacer tarde –Dijo comiendo más rápido –Adiós papi –Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a buscar su mochila.

Matt mira a su hija, es tan linda y le recuerda mucho a Mimi, en lo físico y en su personalidad.

**0o0o0o0**

Ya era tarde en la noche, y Matt y Mimi aun se encontraban en la oficina trabajando en algunas cosas de la compañía. Mimi se estiro en su silla, estaba cansada –No se tu pero yo necesito un descanso.

Matt rió –Yo también.

Mimi se levanto de su silla –Iré por un café ¿Quieres uno?

-Sí, gracias –El la miro salir, y luego volvió a trabajar.

Unos minutos después Matt escucho unos pasos –Mimi…

-No es Mimi.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sora? –Pregunto confundido, ya que ella nunca va a la oficina tan tarde en la noche.

-Te estás divirtiendo pasando tanto tiempo con ella ¿no es así? –Pregunto sentándose en el escritorio.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Solo estamos trabajando.

-Sí, pero te está gustando pasar el tiempo con ella ¿verdad?

-No lo voy a negar, en el trabajo es el único lugar en el que puedo estar junto a ella –Ninguno de los dos sabia que cierta castaña lo estaba escuchando todo.

-¿Aun la amas?

-Más que nunca –Dijo muy seguro –Pero no puedo estar con ella.

-Esa fue decisión tuya.

-¡¿Mía? –Exclamó –Sora tú fuiste la que no me diste opción alguna.

-Claro que te di opciones, te dije que era decisión tuya, y fuiste tú el que elegiste dejarla.

-¡Para poder salvar a mi abuelo! Tu no me ibas a dar el dinero a menos que yo terminara con ella –Dijo algo triste al recordar el pasado.

-¡Pero tú no tienes derecho de echarme la culpa de que la perdiste!

-Tienes razón, fue mi culpa, por no pensar las cosas, acabe perdiendo al amor de mi vida.

-Yo no vine a pedirte que dieras una revisión a tu vida, solo vine porque no me avisaste que te ibas a quedar en la oficina y me preocupe.

-Pues ahora lo sabes, y muchas gracias por ponerme de este humor –Dijo sarcástico.

-Sí, sí como digas, espero que no te quedes hasta muy tarde –Dijo haciendo ademán de salir –Sabes que no me gusta que me despiertes cuando entras a la casa.

-No lo hare – miró a Sora salir de la oficina -¿Por qué ella siempre me lo recuerda? ¿Es que ella no sabe que me duele saber que la perdí? –Dijo agachando su cabeza.

-¿Quién te dijo que me perdiste? –El levanto la cabeza, al escuchar la voz de ella.

-¡Mimi! ¿Escuchaste todo? –Preguntó sorprendido.

Ella asintió – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, te hubiera ayudado con lo de tu abuelo.

-Porque soy un estúpido.

-¡Por fin te diste cuenta! –Ambos rieron.

-Perdóname –Susurro Matt –Se que sufriste mucho por mi culpa y…

-Los dos sufrimos Matt, además eso ya paso –Lo interrumpió.

-Lo sé, eso quedo en el pasado, pero por esa torpeza fue que te perdí Mimi.

-Y vuelvo a repetirte ¿quien dijo que me perdiste? –Dijo acercándose a él.

-Todo, que estas con otro hombre, que yo estoy atrapado en ese absurdo matrimonio y que tú ya no me amas.

-¿Quien dijo que no te amo? Matt yo nunca deje de amarte.

-¿De verdad? –Ella asintió – ¿Pero y Michael?

-Mike es solo mi mejor amigo Matt, bueno aparte de Kari.

-Pero me dijiste…

-Sí, te dije que era mi novio –Lo interrumpió –Eso fue mentira, Michael no es mi novio.

Matt sonrió ampliamente, luego la abrazo –Gracias, siento que me quitaste un peso de encima.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó confundida.

Matt se separo un poco del abrazo –Porque los celos me comían vivo –Ella sonrió –Te amo Mimi.

-Y yo a ti, Matt –Ambos acercaron sus rostro para unir sus labios en un suave beso. Ella lo abrazo por el cuello para profundizar más el beso, se sentía tan bien volver a besarlo de ese modo y escucharlo decir que la amaba.

Matt abandonó sus labios y comenzó a besar su cuello –Matt por favor detente –Dijo al saber hacia dónde iba todo esto.

Matt la miro -¿Por qué mi amor?

-Esto no está bien.

-¿Por qué no? Solo déjate llevar, como la primera vez ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí, pero en ese entonces tu no estabas casado y…

-Mimi, lo mío con Sora no es un matrimonio, solo son dos personas que viven bajo un mismo techo –El acaricio su mejilla –Además con la mujer con quien quiero estar es con la única que amo, y esa mujer eres tú.

El volvió a besarla, y esta vez Mimi no pensó en nada más que en él y en esas sensaciones que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo. Se dejo llevar al igual que la primera vez que se entrego a él.

_**Continuara…**_

**Aaaaahh no estaba inspirada al escribir este cap :/ mi amiga me acaba de dar una noticia que me dejo en SHOCK tiene 16 años y adivinen que! AAAAA se lo deben imaginar D: le dije que la iba a mandar a 16&pregnant xD ayayaiii esa loca :(**

**Bueno este es el penúltimo capítulo :)**

**Espero sus reviews :D**


	14. Por fin juntos

**Capitulo 14: Por fin juntos.**

Mimi abrió lentamente los ojos _"¿En dónde estoy?_" En ese momento su mirada se poso en Matt y se acordó de todo –No puede ser –Susurro mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

Ella sintió como la mano de Matt la sujetaba -¿A dónde vas?

-A mi casa, esto que paso solo fue un error –Dijo poniéndose de pie para buscar su ropa.

-¿Cómo le puedes llamar un error el estar con la persona que amas?

-Lo es si esa persona está casada –Dijo fríamente.

-Mimi ¿Por qué actúas de esa manera? –Pregunto confundido.

-Porque sé que la única que va a salir lastimada de todo esto soy yo.

El se acerco a ella -¿Lastimada? ¿Por qué?

-Porque esto no puede ser Matt, tu y yo no podemos estar juntos, porque tu estas casado con otra mujer.

-Pero tú sabes muy bien que a la que amo es a ti –Dijo abrazándola.

-Yo también te amo, y eso es lo que me duele, el hecho de no poder estar contigo –Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Claro que podremos estar juntos –Afirmo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-¿Cómo?

-Encontraremos el modo, como siempre lo hemos hecho.

Ambos se quedaron así por unos momentos, juntos disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentían así. Luego de unas horas Mimi se fue a su casa para ducharse y arreglar algunas cosas, mientras que Matt se quedo en la oficina, arreglando unos papeles.

El escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta –Adelante.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? –El miro a la persona que se encontraba en la puerta.

-Sora –Suspiro con una sonrisa –Eres justo la persona que quería ver.

-Matt yo vine aquí para hablar contigo, sobre lo de ayer, yo…

-No tienes que decirme nada –La interrumpió –Yo se que hiciste eso apropósito para que ella supiera la verdad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Pregunto confundida.

-Porque te conozco, se cómo eres –El se puso de pie.

-Matt yo lo siento –Dijo agachando su cabeza –Perdón por todo lo que hice estos años.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, con que estés haciendo esto es más que suficiente –Dijo sincero –Pero ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo hiciste –Dijo riendo un poco.

El rió un poco –Cierto, pero ya enserio ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso para separarme de Mimi?

-Por venganza.

-¿Venganza? –Pregunto confundido.

-Sí, ¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos 15 años y la empresa de mis padres cayó en banca rota? –El asintió –Pues, mi padre fue a pedirle ayuda a Keisuke ¿Y tú sabes que fue lo que él hizo? –Pregunto un poco triste, por recordar el pasado –Keisuke se rió de mi padre, y en lugar de ayudarlo compró la compañía para él.

Matt se acerco a ella –Entiendo que cuando Keisuke estaba vivo hizo cosas crueles, pero yo se que él no era una mala persona, pero ¿Qué tenemos que ver Mimi y yo con todo eso?

-Lo que pasa es que yo quería vengarme de toda la familia Tachikawa, y cuando te vi en ese estado, la idea de separarlos paso por mi mente –Ella agacho la cabeza, incapaz de verlo a los ojos –Pero ahora sé que eso estuvo muy mal, es por eso que estoy tratando de reparar mi error –Ella levanto la mirada –Quiero que me perdones, por favor.

-Ya te dije que no tengo nada que perdonarte –Matt la abrazo.

-Gracias, solo espero que Mimi también me perdone –Dijo separándose del abrazo.

-Se que ella lo hará –El le sonrió.

-Eso espero –Ella se dirigió a la puerta –Matt mañana mismo te voy a enviar los papeles del divorcio.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque este matrimonio se terminó, quedas libre para estar con Mimi –Dijo antes de salir.

Afuera de la oficina, Michael se encontraba esperándola.

-Bien hecho –Dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Gracias, solo espero que Mimi me pueda perdonar.

-Ella lo hará.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque la conozco –Dijo sonriendo.

**0o0o0o0**

Mimi se encontraba afuera de la escuela donde estudiaba su hija, esperando a que ella saliera para poder hablar con ella. Luego de unos minutos la pequeña Natsuko salió.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto confundida.

-Quiero hablar contigo hija.

-Claro ¿De qué?

-Aquí no, sube –Dijo abriendo la puerta de su auto.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Pregunto cuándo Mimi entro en el auto.

-Al parque.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es un lugar tranquilo para conversar –Dijo con una sonrisa.

Todo el camino al parque fue en silencio, porque las dos tenían mucho en que pensar. Natsuko estaba preguntándose qué era lo que quería decirle su mamá, mientras que Mimi estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para hablar con su hija.

Cuando llegaron al parque se sentaron debajo de un árbol, para poder hablar tranquilamente.

-¿De qué querías hablarme mamá? –Pregunto después de unos minutos en silencio.

Mimi suspiro –De tu padre y de mi, hija yo se que tu estas enojada conmigo por no haberte dicho la verdad sobre tu padre, pero tienes que entenderme –Mimi miró a su pequeña hija –En aquel entonces yo estaba muy dolida, y solo pensaba en lo mejor para ti, tu eres mi única hija Natsuko –Dijo abrazándola –Y quiero que sepas que todo lo que hago es para protegerte, porque te quiero mucho.

Natsuko la abrazó –Yo también te quiero mami.

-Se que estuvo mal que te ocultara la verdad, pero…

-Está bien mami, se que lo hiciste porque pensabas que mi papá era una mala persona –Ella abrazó a su mamá más fuerte –Pero papi no es malo.

-Lo sé, el es una persona muy buena, y te quiere mucho.

-A ti también te quiere, se ve en su mirada que el aun te ama –Dijo sonriendo.

-Lo sé –Ambas rieron.

-Sabes mami, ayer tuve un presentimiento de que algo bueno me iba a pasar y si se cumplió –Dijo sonriendo.

-Y algo aun más bueno va a pasar.

-¿Qué es? –Pregunto emocionada.

-Eso es un secreto.

**Tres meses después.**

-¡No puedo creer que estés nervioso, hermano! –Exclamo TK, al ver a su hermano mayor sudando.

-Igual que tu, cuando te casaste con Kari.

-¡Oye, no me culpes, Kari se veía muy bien! –Ambos rieron.

-Felicidades Matt –Dijo Sora quien venía de la mano con un chico de cabello castaño.

-Gracias.

-Te quedaste con la mujer más valiosa, espero que sepas apreciar eso, porque si no te ira muy mal conmigo –Lo amenazó Michael acercándose a donde se encontraban ellos.

-Lo sé –Dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno iremos a sentarnos –Dijo Sora llevándose a su nuevo novio y a Michael.

Matt sonrió, después de que él y Sora se divorciaron, ella se reencontró con su antiguo amor Tai Yagami también amigo de Matt y comenzaron a salir nuevamente. Eso lo puso feliz, porque después de lo que ella hizo por el merecía ser feliz con alguien y más si ese alguien era su amigo. Además cuando Mimi se enteró de lo que ella había hecho la perdono.

En ese momento se escucho la marcha nupcial, lo que puso a Matt aun más nervioso.

-Relájate Matt –susurro TK.

En ese momento todos vieron a la novia entrar del brazo del padre de Matt. Una hermosa ceremonia se llevo a cabo, en donde dos personas que se aman unieron sus vidas, y ahora nada los iba a separar.

Pasaron su luna de miel en Hawái junto a Natsuko. El tiempo transcurrió lleno de felicidad en esa familia se cambiaron a una casa enorme y perfecta para ellos, dos meses pasaron desde su boda y Mimi tenía una noticia para darles a Matt y a Natsuko, estaba esperando su segundo hijo pero no quería que se enteraran de la forma correcta así como llegar y decirles "_estoy embarazada_", más bien quería algo diferente que él la descubriera. Puso a Matt a prueba a ver si se daba cuenta…

Se encontraba en su habitación recostada en la cama tejiendo con lana un pequeño calcetín, Matt entra y le pregunta con curiosidad…

-¿Qué haces, linda?

-¿Qué no es obvio? Tejo…-lo mira sonriendo

Matt se acerca a mirar-¿Un calcetín? ¿Tan pequeño?- se pone a pensar y luego dice- ¡a ya se!

-¿Siii?- pregunta Mimi contenta.

-Estás haciendo uno de esos calcetines para guardar tu celular, eh oído de esos calcetines- le sonríe- que lindo -le da un beso en la frente a Mimi y ella lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Si Matt, es para mí celular, claro- le dice en un tono irónico que él no notó.

La primera prueba, no funcionó, así que puso en marcha la segunda.

Dos días habían pasado, se encontraba en la habitación de Natsuko, más bien en el armario sacando unas cajas, hasta que aparece Matt…

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta.

-Saco los juguetes de cuando Natsuko era bebé- le responde mirándolo para ver si se dio cuenta.

-Aaah…¿Y para qué?- Mimi iba a responder pero él se le adelanto y dijo- ya sé porque- la mira con cara tierna.

-¿Sabes?- pregunta esperanzada de que al fin se dio cuenta.

-Sí, los sacas porque te dio nostalgia de que estuvieran guardados, pensaste en la película que vimos con Natsuko, Toy Story 3, y entonces te dieron pena los juguetes, y ahora los vas a regalar como Andy- dice el con una sonrisa

-_No puedo creerlo- _pensó y luego le dice- no los pienso regalar.

-Entonces los pondrás en la repisa para que puedan respirar ¿verdad? Que linda eres, te amo-le da un beso en la frente.

-Si Matt para que respiren, claro- usa su tono irónico, que Matt no captó.

Segunda prueba, fallada.

Al otro día, Mimi se encontraba en la mesa del comedor junto con su hija, comiendo una enorme copa de helado, y aparece Matt…

-¿Qué comen mis princesas?- dice parándose al lado de Natsuko.

-Helado papi, a mamá le dieron ganas de comer helado de chocolate- dice la niña sonriéndole a su padre.

-Así que helado de chocolate ¿eh?- la mira pensativo- ¿no que estabas a dieta Mimi?

-Que importa, al fin y al cabo igual estaré gorda dentro de poco- le dice mirándolo a los ojos.

-Como no vas a estarlo si te estás comiendo esa copa de 3 metros de helado -dice mirando su helado- creí que no te gustaba mucho el chocolate.

-Se me antojó- haciendo un énfasis en la última palabra.

-Creo que ya entiendo- dice moviendo su cabeza.

-¿Si?- dice esperanzada.

-Claro, la otra vez Natsuko dijo que el chocolate era muy bueno para las personas que estaban tristes, y tu últimamente has estado triste por recordar la película de Toy Story, y entonces comes helado de chocolate para pasar las penas- dice poniéndole una cara tierna a Mimi.

-Si Matt para pasar las penas, claro- otra vez con su tono irónico que él no nota.

-No debes estar triste, te amo y siempre te amare no te regalaré a otra persona como lo hizo Andy, mi amor- le dice dándole un beso en la frente y Mimi frunce el ceño.

-¿Me estás diciendo que soy un juguete?

El y Natsuko comienzan a reír.

Tercera prueba, fallida.

Mimi ya estaba perdiendo las esperanza de que Matt se diera cuenta que estaba embarazada, como podía ser ¡tan ingenuo! Le tiraba indirectas durante todo el día y ¡no entendía!, en fin no se iba a rendir fácilmente...

Al otro día, estaba viendo televisión en la sala y como siempre aparece Matt…

-¿Por qué estas llorando?- le pregunta preocupado.

-Estoy sensible- le dice con un pañuelo en la mano.

Matt mira la TV luego a ella, y comienza a reír- debes dejar de ver esas teleseries que te ponen así, jajaja ¿Qué le paso ahora a Juan Alberto?- le pregunta por el personaje de la teleserie que Mimi no se perdía.

-¡No te rías!, se cayó de la escalera y quedo ciego- le dice tratando de aguantarse el llanto.

-Jajaja hay Mimi como me haces reír, son solo teleseries baratas, no me digas que también Marianita perdió el bebé- dice el hablando de otro personaje de la teleserie.

-¿Cómo sabes si no la vez?- rompe en llanto- ¡si lo perdió Soraya la tiro en silla de ruedas por la escalera!

-Son teleseries muy tontas siempre pasa lo mismo, pero no puedo creer que tu sufras por eso- le dice acariciándole la cabeza.

-Ya te dije estoy sensible- dice con énfasis la última palabra.

-Ya entendí, Mimi- pone cara de incomodidad.

-¿Si?-con esperanzas.

-Si, jeje- rie nervioso- deben ser eso problemas de mujeres, lo de los meses jeje.

-Si Matt problema de mujeres, claro- tono irónico, que no nota Matt.

Cuarta prueba, fallida.

Más tarde Mimi se encontraba en el jardín en una reposera cuidando a Natsuko que se estaba bañando en la piscina, aparece Matt…

-Se supone que la debes cuidar, no ponerte a dormir-le dice a Mimi que la ve media dormida.

-Es que tengo mucho sueño- se estira.

-Últimamente has estado con mucho sueño, creo saber por qué.

-¿Por qué?-esperanzada.

-Porque te quedas en la noche, leyendo ese libro de madres y futuras madres, que relees tanto, debes dejar de leerlo si eres una excelente madre.-la besa en los labios.

-Si Matt, tengo sueño por leer mucho, claro- con ironía.

Quinta prueba, fallida.

Ahora si Mimi estaba decidida, si él no se da cuenta, estaba dispuesta a actuar por las malas.

Al otro día ella, Matt y Natsuko fueron al parque, Natsuko se encontraba en los juegos, mientras ellos caminaban por el parque alrededor de una laguna tomados del brazo.

-La otra vez hable con Sora y Tai- le dice a Mimi.

-¿Y qué te decían? ¿Cómo van las cosas entre ellos?- le pregunto. Con el pasar del tiempo Matt y Sora aun se comunicaban como amigos, cosa que a Mimi no le molestaba de hecho poco a poco ha ido conociendo más a Sora y formaron una pequeña amistad, en cambio Matt y Tai que habían sido amigos de toda la vida seguían igual de unidos.

-Me dieron una gran noticia, Sora esta embarazada- le sonríe a Mimi y ella se sorprende.

-¿A si? que alegría, y dime… ¿Cómo se lo dijo a Tai?-le preguntó curiosa.

-Pues Sora me dijo que lo había puesto a prueba-ríe- el muy tonto no se daba cuenta nunca hasta que ella explotó y le dijo que estaba embarazada, no puedo creerlo eran pruebas muy tontas.

-¿Qué tipo de pruebas eran?- dice alzando una ceja con una media sonrisa.

-Tai me dijo que llegaba a casa y la veía llorando comiendo un enorme pedazo de pastel, o que empezó a comprar juguetes de bebé, y tejía chalecos pequeños que él pensó que eran para el perro-ríe- que idiota, también la veía con muchos cambios de humor de repente estaba muy feliz y después estaba muy triste, cualquiera se daría cuenta de que….-deja de caminar, se queda callado y comienza a analizar todo lo que ha estado diciendo, Mimi lo queda viendo con una media sonrisa, el la mira y se pone en shock- soy un idiota…-dice con un hilo de voz.

-¡Sí que lo eres, rata inmunda!-le responde Mimi riendo.

-¡Estas embarazadaaaaa!- le dice tomándola de la cintura.

-¡Al fiiiin! Creo que Tai no es el único idiota-ríe ella.

-Amor-la abraza- perdóname por no darme cuenta, lo admito soy un idiota, una rata inmunda como me acabas de decir, soy tan tonto que hasta creo que deje la puerta abierta de la casa.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?-preguntó asustada ella.

-Que importa, ¡me haces tan feliiiiiiz!- la besa apasionadamente y aparece Natsuko.

-Mamiiii, Papiiii, ¿por esto me dejaron sola en los columpios?-se cruza de brazos.

Matt y Mimi se separan y Matt se arrodilla para estar a la altura de ella.

-Hija debemos decirte algo importante, que me hace muy feliz- dice Matt con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué mamá está esperando un hermanito?- dice la pequeña con total normalidad.

-Pe…pero ¿Cómo te enteraste Natsuko?-le pregunta Mimi impresionada.

-Me di cuenta cuando tejías pequeños calcetines, pero no quise decir nada para no arruinarle la sorpresa a papá -sonríe la niña- papi perdona que te lo diga pero tengo 9 años y soy más lista que tu.

-No puedo creerlo soy más tonto que una niña de 9 años- dice tirándose de espalda al pasto.

Mimi y Natsuko se acuestan con el abrazándolo.

-Pero igual te amamos ¿No, Natsuko?

-Si mami, estoy muy emocionada de tener un hermanito, ¿cuánto falta para que nazca?

-Seis meses y medio- le responde sonriendo.

-Con razón que estabas más gorda- dice Matt con cara de burla.

Mimi lo golpea en el hombro y los tres comienzan a reír.

Y por fin iban a poder formar esa familia que tanto habían soñado junto a su bebé que venía en camino.

_**Fin.**_

**Buuu no soy buena haciendo finales xD**

**Esto es todo, espero que les haya gustado, ahora tengo en mente dos historias que ya comencé a escribir y ya terminé una.**

**La primera se llama "Historia de amor" basada en las épocas antiguas Mimi es una princesa y Matt un plebeyo, esta como inspirada en Romeo y Julieta amores imposibles y una madre loca de Mimi xD, espero que la lean :)**

**La segunda se llama "Conviviendo juntos" a Tai se le ocurre vivir todos juntos los 8 niños elegidos en este caso ya jóvenes, habrá mucha trama, peleas, celos, alegrías, penas, celos nuevamente xD y por supuesto es MIMATO aunque comience sorato ¬¬ pero como hasta el tercer capítulo no mas, después se hace taiora y blablá. Espero que también la lean, me ha gustado mucho escribirla :)**

**Las subiré las dos juntas, hay que hacer muchas historias MIMATO! Porque por un poco más y nos pasa el sorato D:**

**Mimato tiene: 1.019 historias en total.**

**Sorato ¬¬ tiene: 998 historias!**

**Nos pueden pasar en cualquier momento!**

**Hay que subir subir subir muuuuuuuuuuuchas historias más!**

**Aaaaaaa xD**

**Bueno me marcho!**

**Gracias a todos los reviews que recibí :D**

**Adrit126, Ashaki****, ****digimon4ever99, Azul Tachikawa, InuMeli-love010, Princesa De Rosa, DimeSando, It's a hysteria in me, Sakura Tachikawa, MissPerfectLunaStar, Moonlight31, ****Mavi-neko**

**Gracias por leer mi historiaaaaa :D**

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
